


Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles

by BiFelicia



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Shorts, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiFelicia/pseuds/BiFelicia
Summary: A place to put these so I don't lose them.Fluffy and fuzzy one-shots from prompts. All will be happy because I say so.





	1. "If you wanted to hold my hand, you could've just asked..."

_ "If you wanted to hold my hand, you could've just asked." _ Lena's eyes are sparkling mischievously up at her, and _ oh man, _ Kara's a _ goner _. How Lena's able to tease her while dangling over the pavement far below is beyond Kara's understanding .

"I wasn't- that's not what I was doing! Not that I don't _ want _ to hold your hand, but I just, uh, I was just trying to catch you, after the railing broke- you really need to get that fixed, and- this is _ strictly _ professional hand holding."

"Really?" Lena's grin widens at Kara's flustered bumbling, which only serves to make her even _ prettier _ and Kara even _ dumber _. 

"Yeah, yes. Very professional stuff, right here. Saving the day, damsels, all that."

Lena laughs aloud at this. "Do I seem like a damsel to you, Kara?"

"No! No, you, um. You're not a damsel! You're so tough and smart and strong and I just- I was trying to make a joke, but I am not good at jokes." At least not when she's holding Lena's hand, she isn't. 

"God, you're cute."

And _ Rao _ , if Kara wasn't red as a tomato _ before _… "I'm not cute! I'm a superhero! Superheroes aren't cute!"

"And yet, here you are. Being cute."

Kara huffs at her, her entire face now a rather alarming shade of red. "Stoppit."

"Alright, I'm sorry." There's a long pause where she's just smiling up at Kara and Kara is _ still _ blushing furiously and looking anywhere _ but _ at Lena. "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to pull me up anytime soon?"

There's this _ knowing _ in her smile that makes Kara squirmy."Yes! Yup, that is a thing I can do, right now." She pulls Lena up and onto the balcony easily, looking her up and down and finding her mostly intact, until- "You lost a shoe!"

Lena scowls down at her feet. "Why is it always the Louboutins? And these were my new ones."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. That was still a nice save, Supergirl."

"Yeah?"

Lena grins, balancing awkwardly on one too-high heel by putting a hand on Kara's shoulder so she can lean up to press a firm, deliberate kiss to her cheek before adjusting her friend's glasses. "Yeah."

"Great! Good, cool, that's- yes."

Lena bites her lip and grins again, reaching down to remove her sad and lonely shoe. "That being said, I think I'll take the rest of the day off. Care to escort me out?"

And finally, Kara feels like they're on equal footing again, both figuratively and literally. "Yeah."

They make their way out, Lena stopping to tell Jess to call maintenance to fix the railing on her balcony, and into the elevator. Lena presses the down button, looking a bit funny but no less imposing in her severe business wear and bare feet.

"Hey Lena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Lena grins, sliding her hand into Kara's and twining their fingers together without missing a beat. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This was for vox-ex, and it made me giggle rather a lot.  
I promise I'm working on the end of Maggie Sawyer's Guide too, but at this exact moment it's easier for me to write fluff than the conclusion of that story, so that's what I'm doing (plus I just started school, I'm still working full-time, and my mom had literal brain surgery on Friday- YAY LIFE).  
So, yeah, I kinda needed a mental break.
> 
> On that note, I am taking prompts both here and on tumblr, where my handle is @deadbiwrites, and I'll be trying to do quite a few of these as a means to distract myself.  
Gimme distractions, people.


	2. "I know I've kissed you before..."

_ 'I know I've kissed you before…' _

It's startling, almost, how warm Lena's forehead is under her lips. She's finally fallen asleep, having daintily downed three bottles of a nice red on her own over the course of… well, who knows how long really. Lena doesn't stir, and Kara sighs gratefully, pulling away and rolling gracefully to her feet. "You're sure you've got her? I can stay, I know Ruby probably has school…"

Sam shakes her head with a sad smile. "Nah, don't sweat it. I have this routine down pat by now. She's gonna be asleep until at least noon tomorrow."

More startling than Lena's drinking is the word 'routine' being used to describe any part of it. "Right. Um, call, if anyone needs anything?"

"I will, but we won't. Go get some sleep, Kara. I've got her handled."

"Okay." Kara steps into Sam's arms, quickly finding herself wrapped up in the sort of hug only a worried mom can give, all reassurance and softness and home. Kara clears her throat as it tightens at the wash of memories she associates with these sorts of hugs, stepping out of the embrace and adjusting her glasses. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

_ 'But I didn't do it right…' _

Lena's nervous. 

Obviously she's nervous- giving a speech to several hundred people is never a fun event for her, Kara knows. But there she is, all the same, climbing the steps up onto the stage, her patented work smile fixed in place as her eyes dart around the crowd. Kara grins, pretends to stretch as an excuse to raise her arms over her head, and when Lena spots her, a smidge of her real smile peeks through. Kara waggles her eyebrows, spreading her hands a bit to show off how exactly in the middle of the crowd she is. All the easier for her friend to be able to see her while she's talking.

Lena huffs fondly, takes the podium, and gives the speech that Kara had helped to write, one they're both happy with- proud of, even, especially when one of Kara's jokes pulls a good laugh from those gathered. Lena finds Kara then, and Kara grins at her, a little smug, and blows Lena a big, exaggerated kiss. Lena had wanted to leave that joke out, and so Kara figures she can rub it in a little that it went over so well.

Lena chuckles at her antics, rolls her eyes, and continues on.

Kara relaxes back into her chair, watching as the previously tense crowd does the same.

It really  _ is _ a great speech. 

_ 'Can I try again…' _

Noonan's is  _ stupid _ busy, even for them, even for brunch on a Sunday. It'd taken almost an hour and a very annoyed name drop from Lena for them to get a table, but she, Sam, Lena, and Alex have been coming here for brunch for like a  _ year,  _ so all these newbies can shove it, for all Kara cares.

Lena and Alex are sharing an entire pot of coffee between them, Sam having opted for tea (something about a headache) and Kara, of course, went with their hot chocolate.

"How can you drink liquid sugar at 10 in the morning?" Alex asks. "Hot chocolate is for cold days outside."

"How can you drink that caffeinated sludge  _ ever _ ?" Kara shoots back.

Alex's mouth drops open in shock, and she cups her hands protectively around her mug. "Kara! The magic bean water can hear you!"

"They need their go juice," Sam says safely. "You don't wanna see that one sans coffee."

Lena's affronted. "Excuse you, we're both lovely regardless of our morning coffee.

"Speak for yourself, Luthor," Alex grumbles, humming happily as she sips. "Mama needs her coffee."

"And you are  _ not _ lovely when you go without, don't try to lie to them," Sam chides. She turns to the Danvers sisters. "She once locked herself in the server room- which is freezing cold- because she left her half-empty, ice-cold coffee in there."

"Yeah, sounds about right," Alex agrees. At Lena's look, she shrugs unapologetically. "Hey, I'm familiar with your work."

"Traitors, both of you," she grumbles. She turns to Kara with her best puppy eyes. "I'm nice before coffee, right?"

Kara squeezes Lena's hand, bringing it to her smiling lips and pressing a quick kiss to the back of it. "You're always my favorite," she says, neatly sidestepping the question.

Lena grins smugly at the others. "See? At least Kara loves me."

Sam rolls her eyes, Alex starts in on Kara because  _ 'Since when am I not your favorite?' _ , Kara jibes back, Lena preens a bit at all the commotion she's caused as she drinks her coffee, and all is right with the world.

_ 'And again…' _

Movie nights are a necessity to Kara. Movies are a good chunk of how she figured out how to be human. They've always been a part of her life on earth.

So when she'd heard Lena say "I haven't seen that one" a few too many times, she'd declared that best friends need to educate one another in pop culture and started catching Lena up. Once a week, they settle on Kara's big, squishy couch in their various styles of pajamas, armed with junk food and every streaming service known to man. It's slow-growing, because usually Lena has to bail after just one or two movies because of work, but they're starting to make real progress. Just last week Kara had started a quote from Tangled, only to have Lena finish it.

She'd rarely been so proud. 

Tonight is different, though, because they're watching movies that Lena has seen but Kara hasn't, and neither of them have work tomorrow. They've powered through a frightening amount of pizza, their snacks are scattered over the coffee table, and they're just setting in for the third classic Godzilla movie when Lena scoots a little closer to Kara and drops her head on her friend's shoulder. 

"Sleepy?" 

Lena shakes her head, her hair tickling against Kara's neck. "You're just warm."

Kara chuckles, dropping her arm across Lena's shoulders to pull her in closer and planting a kiss on the top of Lena's head. She grins when it makes her friend go just a little more boneless against her. "Sure."

Lena grumbles at her, which is offset entirely by how she burrows further into Kara's side.

Halfway through the movie, she's wrapped up in Kara and several blankets, snoring lightly on the blonde's chest.

Kara doesn't mind.

_ And again… _

Lena's been getting really good at starting up acts of affection, and is a lot less panicky now when they're directed her way, accepting them as what they are rather than some sort of trap. 

So it's been a lot of her initiating hugs, grabbing Kara's hand when she wants to show her something, looping her arm through Kara's when they're walking together. Little things.

So when she'd given Kara a quick, distracted peck on the cheek as she darted out of Noonan's and back to L-Corp, it's totally fine and normal that Kara's a little bit giddy all day. She's just proud of her friend is all, happy that she feels safe enough with Kara to let her walls down. It's a nice feeling that has nothing to do with the phantom feeling of Lena's lips on her face.

Nothing at all.

And it keeps happening.

Outside CatCo, when she drops Kara off after an early lunch/late breakfast.

Leaving Alex's apartment after game night, Lena gives her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

When Kara pays for tickets to that weird foreign SciFi Movie Festival that Lena's been talking about for weeks.

Over and over. But only to Kara. Everyone else gets a hug and a squeeze, no kiss.

And if Kara preens at the attention just a little, well that's nobody's business but hers.

She mentions this to Sam and Alex one day when she's collecting them from whatever drunken adventures they'd gotten up to the night before and both looking worse for wear.

"You know," Sam drawls, "people tend to show affection the way they want to receive it."

"Really?"

Alex nods enthusiastically, suddenly more lively than she's been all day. "Oh, yeah. I read about it in a psych book."

"Maybe you should try giving her a kiss on the cheek," Sam says with a shrug, and if Kara wasn't driving she'd have seen the mischief on her friend's eyes.

"Huh. Okay, I'll do that, then."

She doesn't see the looks this statement receives, either.

**

It's totally an accident. 

Lena goes for a hug after a movie night, and Kara knows what's coming by now- kiss to the cheek, tight hug that's never long enough, step away, say goodbye. 

Easy. She'll give Lena a cheek-kiss before the hug part.

But she gets stupidly  _ nervous  _ for some reason and when Lena turns her head, so does Kara, and her mouth lands sorta sideways against Lena's. 

They both freeze.

After half a beat, Kara pulls away, lets out an awkward half-laugh, adjusts her glasses. She knows her face must be flaming red. "Oh. Sorry, I didn't. I missed?"

Lena smiles, cocks her head to the side. "It's okay. I don't mind."

_ 'Oh.' _

"Oh." Kara adjusts her already-straight glasses again. "I, um. I didn't mind either."

"No?"

Kara smiles shyly, shakes her head. "No. But… would you mind if I maybe tried that again?"

Lena's smile isn't one Kara's seen before, but she could light up the eastern seaboard with it. "Not at all."

"Cool." And she steps into Lena, and Lena steps into her, and it's everything. 

_ 'And again?' _

"...so  _ then _ , the bad guy was shooting this laser beam at me, and I had to fly super fast to beat him. But don't worry, I win every time."

"Do you?" Lena asks from behind her book, clearly amused.

"I do." Kara's hands slide over Lena's stomach, slick with delicious-smelling cocoa butter that Lena won't let her taste. 

"Every time?"

"I got you. That's all the evidence I need," Kara says, flashing her a charming grin.

"You flirting with me when I'm fat and crabby is exactly why I married you, you know," Lena informs her.

"I thought it was my nice butt. And you're not fat."

"That's just a bonus." Lena tossed her book onto the couch and works her fingers into Kara's hair, scratching lightly at her scalp until Kara's practically purring under her ministrations. "Keep telling me I'm not fat with that much conviction. I'll never believe you, but it's nice all the same."

"Can do." 

"How's the little one?"

Kara closes her eyes, tips her head to the side. "Sleeping."

"I figured- I haven't been kicked in the ribs for almost an hour."

Kara winces. "Sorry. I know it probably sucks, but it's legitimately the coolest thing ever, to me, that you can just… make a human. Like that's insane."

Lena chuckles, cupping her wife's awestruck face lovingly. "It's not so bad when I have you babying me. Not everyone can get authentic Thai at 3:30 in the morning."

Kara shrugs unapologetically. "Other people need to step their game up." Her head cocks suddenly to the side, and Lena knows what's next before Kara even says anything. 

"Duty calls?"

Kara sighs, frustrated. "Yeah, car crash on the bridge. Won't take too long. Nobody’s, like,  _ dying, _ traffic is just too bad for the EMTs to get to them for like, an hour."

"Be safe."

Kara's gone and back in a blur, now wearing her super suit instead of pajamas. "Always." She presses a kiss to Lena's rounded belly, pulling a laugh from her wife when she seizes her chance and licks some of the cocoa butter off of it. "I'll be back, I have more stories."

"Do I get a kiss too?"

Kara rolls her eyes playfully. "But I already give you so  _ many _ !"

Lena shrugs. "You knew I was needy when you married me."

Kara huffs at her, grins, leans down, and kisses her deeply.

"You're slippery," Lena mumbles against her lips.

"Cocoa butter."

"You were right, though," Lena hums, pulling her into another quick kiss, "it does taste good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was for @swankserene, and I had a lot of fun with it!
> 
> GIVE ME THINGS TO WRITE!


	3. Kiss it Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @snowboardgurl, who requested Lena being doted on by her family after getting hurt

"Kara, it's just a bruise."

Kara scowls down at her. "It's a _ bad _ bruise! You're lucky that stupid rock didn't hit you in the _ eye _! Or cut up your face!"

Lena lifts the ice back from her forehead, squinting up at the haloed outline of her wife. "But with where it hit me, we would've had matching scars. It's sweet or… something."

Kara huffs."You _ definitely _have a concussion."

Lena rolls her eyes, sitting up against the arm of the couch rather than sprawling across it. "I do not, Alex said I was fine."

"Yeah, well, she's just a doctor, what does she know?" Kara grumbles, crossing her arms defensively. "And what kinda person throws a rock at someone?! Like, seriously, that's just crappy."

Lena shakes her head, smiling, and grasps Kara's arm, pulling her gently onto the couch. "Will you come here already? Because I don't know if you know this, but I had kind of a rough day, and I could really use some love."

Kara gives in immediately, all the fight going out of her as she crawls up Lena's re-sprawled body and lays down with her head on Lena's chest, her weight a happy sort of grounding as it presses Lena into their plush, stupidly expensive couch. They both wriggle and squirm a bit until they're snug together. "I'm sorry I got mad, but that…" Kara swallows harshly. "That really scared me. I don't like you getting hurt like that."

"For the record, I wasn't a fan, either," Lena draws wryly, grinning when she feels Kara's laughter. 

"Stop being funny."

"But then you wouldn't love me," Lena sing-songs, grinning wider when Kara laughs again. 

"You're ridiculous."

"You love me anyway."

"You're right." Kara pushes herself up so she's essentially planking over her wife and smiles that crinkly smile that Lena loves. "Are you hungry?"

Lena shakes her head, tracing Kara's cheekbones and jawline with her fingertips. "Not yet. Maybe some soup, in a little bit?"

"Absolutely. Anything else?"

"Motrin?"

"On it." Kara's gone and back in a flash, holding a glass of tepid water and a handful of tablets. At Lena's amused look, she rolls her eyes. "I didn't wanna assume how many you wanted. Your head's gotta be pounding. "

"It is," Lena agrees with a sigh, taking four of the pills and swallowing them down with some water.

"I can kiss it better," Kara offers.

"Please?" Lena's request is soft, quiet, and Kara melts a little at the vulnerability there.

She bends to blow icy air over the bruise, smiling at Lena's little sigh of relief as she does, before planting a feather-light kiss directly over it. "See? All better."

"I feel like a baby."

"You're not a baby, you're _ hurt _," Kara corrects. "A baby would've been way less stubborn."

Lena chuckles. "Speaking of, where's _ our _ baby?"

"I had Alex pick him up. And I mentioned that you might want a couple minutes of quiet sometime today, so I'd guess they're at the bookstore."

They hear the front door slam open, followed by the sound of several books hitting the floor and tiny feet stampeding toward them.

"Or they're here," Kara says with a grin.

Lena arches a brow at her before wincing at the pain. "You think so?"

_ "Mom! Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom! Mom!" _

Kara laughs, tucking her face into Lena's neck as she laughs helplessly at Lena's expression of loving exasperation.

_ "Max, you aren't supposed to just dump your stuff by the door!" _ Alex yells. _ "Or run in the house, or jump out of the car while it's moving!" _

_ "MOM! AUNT ALEX IS YELLING AT ME!" _

"We're in the den, baby," Lena calls, putting the ice pack back over her eye. It really is a nasty-looking bruise, and she doesn't want to scare him.

Max Luthor rounds the corner, his big blue eyes landing on his mothers before he darts toward them. "I knowed you were this way," he informs them. "But the house is good for hiding, so I yelled, even though I knowed."

"You _ knew _ we were this way," Kara corrects gently, lifting him into her arms.

He looks up at her and nods sagely. "I knew it, too. I knew it _ and _ I knowed it, Ieuieu."

Lena snorts as Kara rolls her eyes. "Of course you did, buddy. Makes perfect sense."

He turns his attention to Lena, squirming a bit in Kara's arms. "Aunt Alex said you have a ow."

Lena nods, reaching for him and relaxing a bit at the feel of his warm, wiggly weight settling on her lap. "I do have an ow," she says, voice unbearably soft, as it usually is with Max.

"Can I see?"

"You can, but remember about ows, how sometimes they look like they really hurt but they don't? This is like that. So it looks scary, but I'm just fine." He nods, watching as she pulls the ice pack off. 

"Mom. That's a _ big _ ow," he tells her, eyes wide.

Kara scoops both of them up and slides in behind Lena on the couch so that her chest is pressed to her wife's back. Lena sighs and reclines into her embrace, humming as Kara wraps her arms securely around them. "It _ is _ a big ow, but she's gonna be alright. In a few days it'll go away, just like when you fell out of the tree."

He nods again, their sweet, curious little boy, and reaches out his hand to touch carefully at the mottled purple and red. "It hurts?"

Lena nods, smiling as she pulls his hand away and presses a kiss to it. "Just a little bit."

"I can kiss it better, like you did when I fell outta the tree."

Lena smiles at him. "Sounds like a good idea."

He tips forward and plants a sloppy but no less sweet kiss to her forehead. He sits back on his heels and studies her. "All better?"

Lena smooths some of the wild blond curls from his face and nods seriously. "_ Much _ better, thank you, Doctor."

He grins his gap toothed grin at her and wraps his arms around her neck in a tight hug. "I don't like it when you have an ow, Mom. You gotta be careful, okay?"

Lena finds herself a little choked up (and also a little choked) as Max repeats _ verbatim _ what she's told him countless times before. "I know. I'll be more careful, I promise."

Sensing impending tears, Kara leans forward, hooking her chin over Lena's shoulder and butting Max's head gently with her own so he looks over at her. "Hey, we're gonna have grilled cheese and soup for dinner. Wanna help me make the sandwiches?"

He shakes his head. "Wanna stay with Mom. Ows hurt, she needs hugs."

Lena lets out a rather wet laugh at this, wrapping him tighter in her embrace. "You are _ absolutely _ right, I need all of the hugs."

"See?"

"Alright, I'm gonna go get that started and see Alex out. You wanna say bye to Aunt Alex?"

"I said bye in the car," he informs them. "I did what you said and made sure she could hear me. I was real loud."

Lena snorts, able to exactly picture him aggressively yelling _ 'Love you, bye!' _ before running into the house. They've been working on saying hello and goodbye, since Max tends to get a bit distracted when he's excited and forgets about 'dumb stuff' like _ manners _ and _ volume control _.

From the sounds of things, he had managed _ one _ of those lessons today.

(He is, far and away, the funniest kid Lena's ever met. Thank God he seems to have gotten Kara's good humor and none of her snark.

Yet.)

Kara looks about two seconds from bursting into laughter herself, so she slips out from behind them and moves off to where Alex is probably trying to fix whatever chaos Hurricane Max had left in his wake.

"Mom?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you need more hugs?"

She grins, squeezing him a little tighter. "I _ always _need more hugs."

To her confusion, he squirms out of her embrace, hopping down to the floor. "I'm coming back," he informs her before he runs out of the room faster than she can follow (though, thankfully, not as fast as his Ieuieu). He reappears several moments later with an armload of stuffed animals and his favorite blanket from his bed upstairs.

"What's all this?" Lena asks as he fairly throws his burdens up onto the couch and scrambles up after them. 

He begins piling them all around her carefully, studying them and sometimes swapping out one for another if he finds it to be in the wrong spot (clearly there is a method here, somewhere). "When I feel bad I want hugs and my toys. But grown-ups don't have toys, so you can use mine." Seemingly satisfied with his work he looks up with a smile only to become immediately distressed. "Your ow is hurting!"

"What?"

"You're crying, Mom."

Lena shakes her head, wipes hastily at her cheeks. "I'm okay, I promise."

He holds his arms out. "More hugs?"

She wraps him up and presses a flurry of kisses to his face, grinning as he shrieks with laughter. "_ All _ the hugs."

When Kara returns, laden with soup and sandwiches galore, she finds them both asleep, Max sprawled on top of Lena, face tucked into her neck and favorite blanket clutched to his chest. Lena, for her part, is surrounded by stuffed animal and has her nose against the crown of Max's head. Alex leans around her to peek into the room and grins.

"Oh, yeah, that's pretty damn cute."

Kara nods, feeling a pull that moves her into the room. She sets the tray carefully on the table and tosses the cushions from the back of the couch onto the floor (dislodging several stuffed animals in the process) so she can wriggle her way between her wife and there. Once sufficiently snuggled up, she drops her arm gently over both of them, breathing in the smells and basking in the warmth of her two favorite people.

Alex huffs at her fondly from the door, flicking off the lights so the room is plunged into that pre-dusk haze. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kara nods, waves, and she listens as her sister exits the house. She knows it's rude, but she can't really bring herself to care, humming contentedly and letting her eyes slip closed. She'll apologize tomorrow. 

Hours later, Lena's breathing picks up a bit, and Kara meets her sleepy gaze with a smile. "Hey, sweetheart."

Lena's face scrunches a bit in a grimace. "Hi."

"How's your head?"

"It's fine, just… I'm too hot, you're both like snuggly furnaces."

"Sorry, d'you want me to move?"

Lena sighs, a little frustrated that she's uncomfortable when literally _ all _ she wants to do is be snuggled by her wife and son. "I don't _ want _ you to, but yes, please." 

Kara floats up from the spot she's been occupying, twisting until she touches down on the floor. Lena sighs with relief, shifting Max again so his weight isn't directly on top of her.

"He's getting so big it's _ crazy _," Kara murmurs, running a hand over his head and pulling a sleepy sigh from him.

"I know. He used to be so little, and now he squishes me," Lena chuckles, looking down at him adoringly. 

Kara shifts, freezing as something squeaks underfoot. She looks down to see at least a dozen stuffed animals on the floor. "Why did Max bring all his toys down here?"

"Oh my god, you missed it. Are you ready to die from some cuteness?"

"Yes. _ Obviously. _"

"He said that when he has an ow, he wants hugs and his toys-"

"Stop. It's already cuter than I thought."

"But since grown-ups don't have any toys, he let me use his."

Kara claps her hands over her mouth and squeals quietly, bouncing a bit on the balls of her feet. "I love him so much I just want to _ squish him _."

"I know." Lena runs her hand up and down his back, smiling at his murmurs and grumbles as he tucks himself even closer. "Kara?"

"Yeah?"

"... I think I want another one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL the fluff, guys
> 
> Taking and writing requests and prompts in the order in which inspiration hits


	4. Pumpkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt from @Valkyrees called for a trip to the pumpkin patch, pouting, and Supergirl saving the day.

"You want to  _ what _ ?"

Kara grins and bounces in place, totally unperturbed by Lena's decided lack of enthusiasm. "Pumpkin picking! There's a patch, like, an hour away. It's so cute, I follow them on Instagram, and everyone looks like they're having so much fun in the pictures! It's almost Halloween, too, so we need to go soon or all the good ones will be gone."

"The good ones…?"

"Pumpkins, Lena!  _ Pumpkins! _ C'mon, please?"

"Isn't this exactly the sort of thing Alex makes fun of people for? Being basic?"

"Alex doesn't know what fun is if there aren't guns involved, so who cares? Please, babe? Be basic with me!"

Lena arches a brow at her, already caving under the weight of her girlfriend's boundless enthusiasm and the rare (and doubtlessly strategic) use of 'babe'. "Is it a muddy field?" she asks suspiciously. 

"Uh… wear boots?" Kara tries, still smiling. "We can take the baby. He'd  _ love _ it, and we need to work on socializing him, right?"

Lena turns her attention to the little white puppy snoozing on her lap, running a hand over his back absently. "I mean, yes, we do, but a  _ farm _ ?"

Kara's affronted, or at least playing at it. "Uh, I halfway grew up on a farm, thank you."

"And look what's happened because of it."

Kara laughs, shaking her head, somehow charmed even though Lena  _ knows _ that she's being a brat about this whole thing. "Why do you hate pumpkin picking?"

"I don't like doing things unless I'm already good at them."

Kara scoffs at this. "You can't be bad at picking pumpkins, Lena. It's just like when you were a kid."

The long stretch of silence at this is telling. 

"Lena," Kara says slowly, "have- have you ever been to a pumpkin patch?"

"I buy pumpkin at the store in a can, like a regular person. Half the work, half the price."

"But you can't carve a can of pumpkin puree!"

More silence. Krypto wakes up, shakes his whole roly-poly little body, and lays back down for another nap, snuffling as Lena rubs between his ears.

"Lena. Please tell me you've carved a pumpkin."

"I- I've  _ seen _ people do it, so-"

"Oh my GOD."

"Kara-"

"What- what did you do at Halloween? No pumpkins! That's like half the fun, aside from all the candy and costumes, and…" Horror spreads across her face almost as fast as a creeping red flush spreads over Lena's. "Honey. Sweetie. Baby. Please,  _ please _ tell me that your childhood included just  _ one _ iteration of a normal American Halloween…?"

"Define  _ normal _ ..."

Kara jumps up from the couch, fuming. "I'm gonna punch your mom in the  _ boob _ . Is it Tuesday? They do visits at the prison on Tuesdays, right? Because, like, I know she's in prison, repaying her debt to society, or whatever, but I'm still gonna go punch her in the boob."

Lena grabs Kara's hand, tugging her to a halt. "Alright, first of all, I appreciate and share the sentiment. Second, please never put your hands anywhere  _ near _ my mother's boobs. Third, we're gonna stop  _ talking  _ about my mother's boobs, forever. Starting now."

"That's just… why does she suck  _ so bad _ . Like, so, so badly, she sucks as a person. So bad. Badly sucks."

"Okay, yeah, you're doing that thing where you're so mad you make word puzzles, so I need you to sit down and hold this puppy." Lena lifts Krypto (who growls his fiercest growl and bites her fingers for disrupting his 18th nap of the day) and pushes him into Kara's arms, gratified when she instantly melts, just a little. "Better?"

"Yeah." She heaves a sigh and drops onto the couch beside Lena once more. "Look, if you really don't want to, we don't have to. But it  _ is _ fun, and it  _ is _ a disgustingly cute couple-y thing to do, which I know you love even if you pretend you don't."

Lena scoffs. "Prove it."

"You drag me into every photobooth you see and have a collection of all the photos in your desk at work."

Lena flushes a little more, knowing that she's been caught. "It's fun?" she asks quietly, spinning her chunky silver ring around and around on her finger.

" _ So _ fun. And it's a good excuse to get out of the city for the day." Kara scoots close, tipping her head so it knocks lightly against Lena's. "Instead of beating up your mom, what if we just make sure you get to do all the stuff you missed, like pumpkin patches and carving Jack-o-lanterns, and all that jazz?"

Lena considers this. "So, we're doing this at least  _ partly _ to spite my mother?"

Kara beams at her. "Yep! You're gonna get all muddy doing something frivolous just because it's fun. She'd  _ hate _ it."

"When are we going?"

It's a few days later that they're piled into a borrowed pick-up truck and coasting out of the city in the early morning. Lena has relented the wheel, for once, conceding that she hates driving outside the city and she has no idea where they're going. At least Kara was right about one thing- Krypto is already having a blast, trying his best to stick his entire upper body out the window, and yipping in annoyance when Lena continuously pulls him back into the cab.

One benefit, though, is Kara in what she calls her 'farm clothes', a heretofore undiscovered genre that involves a sturdy and well-loved pair of leather boots, what is clearly a men's flannel shirt tucked into a pair of faded jeans secured with a heavy leather belt, and a goddamn  _ trucker hat _ .

Lena's really annoyed at how much this look is working for Kara.

Totally annoyed. No other emotion, or any squirmy feeling in her stomach. 

None at all.

"... and of course we'll get some breakfast- doughnuts sound good to you?"

Lena blinks, realizes that Kara's been chattering this whole time. "What was that?"

"I asked how you feel about getting some breakfast. You okay? You're kinda spacey today."

"Says the girl from space," Lena snarks.

Kara rolls her eyes, amused. "That joke was only funny the first hundred times."

"Still makes me laugh."

"Fine, fine. But you're good? 'Cause I can hear you thinking, over there."

"I'm good, I just… is it stupid that I'm  _ nervous?" _

Kara takes her hand and gives it a squeeze. "Not at all. This isn't something you're used to. But you don't  _ need _ to be nervous or anxious, because it's fun. Okay?"

Lena nods. "Okay." She shifts a bit on the old-school bench seat in the truck. "Why did we borrow this thing, again? My cars are more comfortable. And  _ quieter _ ."

"Well, Frank would yell at me if I got mud all over one of your cars." 

Lena snorts. "He would not, he loves you."

" _ And _ , this way, we can get a  _ big one _ ." There's an almost manic gleam in Kara's eyes that's distinctly disturbing. 

Lena chooses not to ask questions. 

It is not a muddy field. 

The dirt road they pull onto doesn't look all that promising at first, but the pumpkin patch itself is pretty, in a rustic, outdoorsy sort of way. Even early in the day there's a decent crowd here, and Kara grins at the sight of the picturesque red barn a ways away cheerfully advertising cider and doughnuts inside. "Nice! I hoped they'd still be doing the cider and stuff!" She hops out of the truck and rounds the front to help Lena down- whoever this behemoth belongs to had installed a lift-kit to it, and it's a fair few feet to the ground.

"I thought this was a pumpkin patch?"

"Well, yeah, but there's an orchard next door or something, so they have apples and pumpkins. And pears, apparently. Ha! A-PEAR-ently! I'm funny," Kara cackles, settling her hands on Lena's hips.

"You're lucky you're so cute," Lena snorts and scoops Krypto up, bracing a hand on Kara's shoulder as she's lifted easily out of the truck and onto the ground. "But you being able to just pick me up like that?  _ Always _ a turn-on."

Kara laughs, loud and surprised as a flush creeps up her neck. "Good to know."

Lena smirks and sets Krypto onto the ground, and their day begins.

"So," Lena drawls, chewing an admittedly delicious cinnamon cider doughnut, "what constitutes a good pumpkin?"

"Well, obviously, you don't want a squishy one."

"Obviously."

"Tiny ones are cute, but it's really hard to carve them."

"Noted."

"Other than that, it's all personal preference. I say go big or go home, Alex likes the really round ones, Eliza likes hers to be smooth, and Jeremiah loved ugly pumpkins."

"Ugly pumpkins...?"

"Oh, yeah, like, the weirder and bumpier the better. He was really good at carving them, so he could do, like, super cool faces and stuff. He made a witch one time that was  _ really _ creepy."

Lena pushes up onto her toes to plant a kiss on Kara's cheek. "He sounds like a fun dad."

Kara smiles a little sadly. "He was." 

Sensing a rapid downshift in mood, Lena resolves to perk the fuck up. "So! We did doughnuts for breakfast- which I strongly suspect was your real motivation for this little venture…"

Kara's mouth drops open in shock, but her eyes are sparkling with humor. "I would  _ never _ !"

"Sure. So, as long as the pumpkin isn't soft, it's fair game?"

"Yup! Go nuts! I couldn't get a pumpkin last year, because of that guy from Yavin IV, I'm gonna get a  _ big  _ one this year to make up for it."

Lena fixes her with a look. "Not  _ too _ big, though, right?"

Kara smiles innocently, letting Krypto tug her a pace or two ahead. "Of course not."

Lena sighs. 

Kara really is a terrible liar.

_ "Lena." _

Upon seeing what's caught her attention, Lena nearly drops her own perfectly round pumpkin.  _ "No.  _ Under no circumstances are we getting that one."

Kara's starry-eyed as she stares up at the truly gargantuan squash before her. "It's  _ beautiful. _ "

Lena strongly disagrees- this pumpkin is decidedly  _ ugly _ , misshapen and lumpy and a shade that's not quite orange or green, but a rather sickly combination of both.

But what it lacks in general aesthetic appeal, it more than makes up for in sheer  _ size _ . It's wider than Lena is tall, likely taller than she is, too, and is, in general, what Winn would call 'a threateningly large vegetable'. It's on a little platform, a plaque proudly boasting that it'd won some award or other at the state fair a week or so ago. And also its weight:

_ One thousand two hundred eighteen pounds.  _

Lena tries for reason. "Kara. Darling. Love of my life. This…  _ thing _ won a prize. They bred it  _ especially  _ to be giant. There is absolutely no way they're going to sell it to two city-slickers."

And then it happens. After almost a year of dating, and several years of friendship, Lena is well aware of Kara's pout, and  _ especially  _ aware of her own susceptibility to it. She can almost sense when it's about to happen, these days, and she senses it coming now, tries to steal herself against it.

But it's no use. Kara, she could  _ maybe _ handle. Maybe. But when she bends and scoops up their three-month old puppy to help her pout, Lena is powerless against the assault.

"Alright, that was unnecessary," she complains. "No using our son like that. He doesn't even know  _ why _ he's pouting."

"But is it working?" Kara asks, hiding her face behind Krypto's and talking in the goofy voice she reserves for narrating his thoughts.

Lena groans, because  _ yes _ , of  _ course _ it's fucking working. "No. Kara, they worked hard to make that... gourd. Can't you get another one?"

"I mean, I  _ can _ ," she agrees, peeking over Krypto's head so just her eyes show. "But think about how awesome that's gonna look when I carve it."

Lena sighs. "Kara, they're using it as a draw to get people to come here."

"They're making it like a display in a  _ zoo _ . People just come and  _ point  _ at it!  _ We _ can give it a loving home!"

Lena arches a brow. "You literally  _ just _ said that you want to cut it open, scoop out its insides, and carve it.."

"Well, yeah, but like,  _ lovingly. _ "

Lena snorts, knowing she's lost. "Fine! Fine, we can go ask."

Kara cheers, hopping a bit in excitement and darting forward to press her lips to Lena's in a silly, smiley kiss.

As predicted, the farmer is initially reluctant to sell his prize pumpkin. "It's not the money," he clarifies hastily when Lena doubles her offer for the damn stupid pumpkin. "I need the seeds, to plant next year. I won big at the fair this year, and with those I'd have a hell of an advantage next season. You understand?"

"What if we save the seeds and bring them to you?" Kara offers earnestly. "I can drive them out whenever."

The farmer looks skeptical at this, but Kara's offer doesn't waver under his glare, and he sighs, reaching out to shake Lena's hand and seal the deal. "Fine. Only because your girl is cute."

Lena huffs out a laugh, and Kara positively  _ beams _ at him. "Thanks so much!"

"But Jake has the tractor out in the maze right now, won't be back for an hour or so to move it for ya."

Kara's grin only widens. "Don't worry, I called a friend for help moving it."

The farmer shrugs, and Lena groans, knowing that one spectacle at the pumpkin patch is about to be replaced by another. 

Lena hands the farmer his due for his prize pumpkin, and he turns away before she calls out, catching his attention.

"Sorry, I almost forgot, how much for this one?"

He eyes the normal-sized, perfect pumpkin in Lena's arms and his mouth quirks up in a grin. "For you? On the house."

Supergirl makes a very showy entrance, to the delight of most in attendance (the exceptions being a 74-year old man who thinks anyone who flies should have to get a license, and her girlfriend who is rolling her eyes fondly and wrestling to keep their puppy from revealing her secret identity), landing with a flourish. She smiles brightly at the crowd waving and laughing, high-fiving anyone who offers before shouldering the massive gourd. "Sorry, guys, I'm on a very important mission. Support local farms!" 

Lena snorts,  _ loudly _ , and Supergirl takes off into the air as her ears turn a little pink. 

The farmer sidles up to Lena at the back of the crowd, looking a little star-struck. "Wow."

Lena grins, dropping a kiss to Krypto's nose and blowing in his face when he nips at her chin. "Yeah," she agrees. "Wow about sums it up."

The truck rides  _ notably  _ lower on the trip back, the massive pumpkin weighing down the truck bed probably more than is entirely safe.

"So, how was your first trip to the pumpkin patch?" Kara asks with a grin.

"I hated it," Lena deadpans, cradling Krypto in one arm and her pumpkin in the other. On the seat between them are three dozen doughnuts, four gallons of cider, and three bottles of hard cider the farmer's wife had slipped into their bags with a wink.

Overall, it's been a very pleasant experience. 

"Oh yeah?"

"Absolutely awful. Hated everything."

"What was the worst part?"

Lena reaches over, grabbing Kara's hand and threading their fingers together. "Spending it with you."

Kara clicks her tongue, shakes her head in sympathy. "Yeah, that sounds awful. I'm a pain in the butt."

"Yeah. You're kinda cute, though, so I guess it's fine."

Kara chuckles, brings their clasped hands to her mouth and kisses Lena's knuckles. "Good news for me."

Lena smiles, turning her attention back to the window and watching as fields fairly fly by, the low sound of Kara singing in the background making this almost unbearably perfect. 

Almost.

"Um… so, funny story…"

Lena arches a brow expectantly, and Kara scuffs her red boots on the floor sheepishly. "Oh?"

"Yeah. So, the thing is, I tried everything, with the pumpkin, and… it won't fit through the door. None of the doors. Or any of the windows…"

Lena bends at the waist and laughs until she cries.

That year starts a long-running and much beloved tradition, wherein a truly massive and skillfully-carved pumpkin appears in L-Corp's opulent lobby the first weekend of every October. It later years, it's joined by other, smaller ones, dozens, carved by the children of L-Corp and CatCo employees, including those of the CEO herself. 

It's a family tradition, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with this one, and I geeked HARD when I saw it was from one of my favorite writers on Ao3.
> 
> Still taking prompts and posting as inspiration hits!


	5. "Are your legs tired?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @@hedoesthexindifferentvoices over on Tumblr, who requested a fic in which Supergirl and Lena run a marathon and are VERY professional about it...

Okay, so, running has never particularly been Kara's thing.

Like, duh, obviously she's fast, and she's only really slower than Barry Allen by like, a hair, but still. Why run when you can fly? Flying is just… better, objectively. The views, the smoothness, the freedom that can only come from freaking _ flying… _

So yeah, Kara's fast, but she's not really 'a runner'.

Which is why she's still questioning how it is, exactly, that she finds herself out this morning, stretching needlessly in a crowd of thousands as they loosen up before a marathon. "How did Supergirl go from starting the race and presenting medals to _ running _ it?"

There's a soft chuckle beside her, and a quiet murmur of, "Charity, love, charity."

"Those dang, cute sick kids," Kara mutters. "They knew I was weak for their sweet little faces and smiles."

Lena elbows her lightly with a grin. "I know, trust me. Training for marathons isn't exactly my favorite sort of exercise."

"And what _ is _ your favorite sort of exercise, Miss Luthor?"

"Behave, Supergirl," Lena chastises lightly. 

Kara raises her eyebrows innocently, but her wide smile is devilish. "I don't know what you mean, Miss Luthor. Just making conversation."

Lena eyes her, lips pressed together to stop a smile. "I'll remind you that I'm very happily taken."

_ "Racers ready!" _

Kara's mouth snaps closed and she sighs. She's gonna do her best to do this race at a human pace (it'd be hardly fair to medal in an event like this, after all), and she's raising money for the Luthor Children's Hospital. Supergirl has the most sponsors of anyone in the race, which makes sense in that she's a public figure but _ lacks _ sense in that there's no way she won't finish the race. Like, honestly, she could lap everyone here 1,000 times before the first person crossed the finish line (which she'd suggested to raise donations, but that idea had been thoroughly, _ rudely _ vetoed).

That Lena is the one who agreed to help her pace herself is just a bonus. Lena never takes a Saturday off, so getting to spend extra time with her is _ also _ a bonus.

Like, okay, sure, yeah, they _ live _ together, but Kara will always take more time with Lena.

_ "Racers at their mark!" _

Kara shifts so her stance better matches Lena's, smiling when Lena's hand 'accidentally' brushes hers.

_ "Go!" _

The pistol fires, and the crowd starts forward.

***

"_ Well it's another beautiful day for the annual National City Marathon, and we've got some of the best distance runners in the world here with us today. Amy, what do we think of our runners?" _

_ "We have a great turnout this year, and as you know, the full marathon is the final event of the day. We've been enjoying all of the races, and you know I have a soft spot for the little ones and their Bunny Hop 1k. But the marathon is truly the event that shuts the city down. Thousands are out and about today, lining the streets and enjoying the sunshine to watch the racers." _

_ The male host grins. "And I think we know who the most popular racer is this year." _

_ "We absolutely do! National City's favorite superhero, Supergirl! She's running to raise money for the Luthor Children's hospital." _

_ "And sporting what appears to be some super workout gear! A far cry from her more familiar outfit, don't you think?" _

_ "Well, she can't exactly run in the skirt, Matt," Amy laughs. "And although she's still wearing the famous 'S', she's not the only one! Dozens of other runners seem to be channeling their inner Super today as they start the 26.2 mile trek to the finish line…" _

***

It's been over an hour, and Kara is starting to get a little restless. 

"Can't I just, like, fly the marathon? It's the same thing."

Lena huffs at her, her pace steady and unrelenting. "No, it's not."

"But it's _ boring _," Kara whines.

Lena looks over at her. "Marathons are supposed to be challenging, Supergirl. That's the point of them."

"The only challenge is not running faster!"

Lena smirks, a few flyaway hairs sticking to her face. "That's still a challenge."

Kara groans. She knows she's being a baby about it, she does, but running like a human is harder than she thought. _ "Augh." _

Seeming to take pity on her, Lena's next steps take her closer into Kara's space. "You know, I've heard a runner's high is a potent aphrodisiac," she says casually. 

Kara trips and almost falls flat on her face before clumsily recovering. "Oh, uh, really? That's… interesting."

Lena hums in agreement. "I thought so too. I've never had the opportunity to test that theory, though." She looks over at Supergirl slyly. "I'm hoping my girlfriend will be up for it when I get done here. You know Kara pretty well, Supergirl, do you think she'll help me out?"

Kara can feel herself blushing. "Oh, I, uh, I'm sure she will be. For sure. I mean, who wouldn't be, with you all, y'know, like _ that _," she says, using her hand to gesture to all of Lena.

"She usually is," Lena agrees. "Though sometimes, she acts a bit like a pouty child and it ruins the chances of me wanting to let her throw me down and do _ anything she wants _. So I'm really hoping she's got a good attitude today."

Kara gulps. "Right. Wouldn't want that." They run for a few moments in tense silence, before Kara ventures, "Anything like what, exactly...?"

Lena grins, knowing she's already won. "Well, _ nirmally _ I don't kiss and tell, but there was this thing she mentioned last week…"

***

_ "Oh my goodness! It looks like Supergirl has human moments after all! Look at the divot she left in the pavement!" _

_ "Amy, I've never seen a superhero trip before today, I don't think." _

_ "I know I certainly haven't! But she seems to have hopped right back up and is back in the race!" _

_ Matt laughs. "It looks like we weren't the only ones who thought it was funny, her friend looks like she might keel over laughing." _

_ Amy laughs with him. "And that friend is none other than L-Corp's CEO, Lena Luthor, a known acquaintance of our favorite hero. Miss Luthor is Supergirl's biggest sponsor for the race, promising over $2 million to the Luthor Children's Hospital- which she already finances. Miss Luthor seems dedicated to doing good in National City." _

_ "She absolutely does, and her friendship with our hero has her becoming a bit of a local favorite herself." _

_ "She's been rather chummy with Supergirl for the race, wouldn't you say?" _

_ "They are friends, Amy. And they're not the only celebrities in this race! One of our favorite on-screen couples is running the race side-by-side to raise money for the Trevor Project, and from what I'm seeing they're making excellent time! Dave Ishael is down on the street. Over to you, Dave!" _

***

"I can't believe you fell on your face!" Lena wheezes.

"That was like an hour ago, stop laughing!" 

"I'm trying, but then I remember you _ fell on your face _ and it starts up again."

Kara turns her big, blue puppy-dog eyes on Lena and pairs it with her deadliest pout. "Leeenaaaaa…."

Still giggling, Lena reaches out, giving Kara's arm a squeeze. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry."

Kara huffs, bumps her shoulder against Lena's, and grins when Lena laughs again. "What mile are we on?"

Lena's gaze darts around for a moment before she announces, "Eighteen."

Kara fights the urge to groan again. She manages, but only just. 

"I know you're bored, love. But when we get home, you're getting so _ kissed _ for being a good sport."

Kara lets out a loud bark of laughter. "Miss Luthor, what would your girlfriend think?"

"Of me kissing Supergirl senseless? I have a feeling she'd be into it."

***

_ "Alright, most of the racers are now at Mile 22, and everyone still seems to be having a blast." _

_ "There have been a few incidents of heat exhaustion and dehydration, but I'm told those rates are 30% lower than they were just last year, so excellent job, racers! Stay hydrated, stay in the race!" _

_ "And passing Mile Marker 23 are Lena Luthor and Supergirl, who appear to be… racing?" _

_ Amy laughs. "I'm pretty sure we know who's going to win, Matt." _

_ "You would think so, but she seems to be overtaking the Girl of Steel!" _

***

"Okay, y'know what? Guilting me into letting you win is _ not _ the same as actually winning!" Kara protests as Lena jogs circles around her and shimmies in victory.

"Prove it!"

Kara huffs out a laugh. "You're ridiculous."

"You like it."

"Only a lot," Kara grins, rolling her eyes. Silly Lena is her favorite.

"Good, because- _ shit _!"

Kara whips around in alarm, only just managing to catch her before she drops to the ground, clutching her ankle. "What happened?!"

"I tripped," Lena hisses, clutching her ankle with her face screwed up in pain. "I heard it pop."

Kara's eyes x-ray her ankle quickly, and she breathes a sigh of relief when nothing appears to be broken. "No broken bones."

"Can you set me down?" Kara sets her gingerly onto her feet, but as soon as Lena puts her weight on the ankle in question, she fairly leaps back into Kara's arms. "Ow ow ow ow, shit fuck, _ ow _."

Kara cradles Lena carefully, adjusting her so she's resting more comfortably against her chest. "Well _ that's _not a good sign."

"I think it's sprained," Lena grits out. "Your x-ray vision wouldn't see it unless you were looking. Shit, damn, and fuck, I really wanted to finish the race..."

"All three, huh?" Kara jokes, receiving only a glare for her troubles. "Okay, let's go, gimpy."

"Go where?"

"We're gonna finish the race!" Kara chirps cheerfully, the _ 'duh' _ left unsaid but heavily implied.

"I can't walk, let alone run another three miles."

"Right, which is why I'm gonna carry you." She sets Lena carefully only her good foot, turns her back to her, and squats down. "Hop on!"

"I'm not riding on you." When Kara grins mischievously and opens her mouth to retort, Lena points at her sternly. "_ Don't. _ I know what you're about to say, and _ don't. _"

"Lena, c'mon. It'll be faster, and you'll still get to finish the race. Heck, it's not like you're too heavy for me."

Lena huffs in annoyance. "You aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?"

"I am not," Kara confirms. "C'mon, hop!"

"Fine. But I warn you that I'm all sweaty. Not all of us are blessed with never sweating." 

She hops onto Kara's back, scrabbling for a second before Kara scoops up behind her knees, securing her legs around her waist. "You know I like it when you're sweaty. _ Rrip zhindif ehvahn vrrahdh bem. _"

Lena hums, looping her arms around Kara's neck so her hands hang down in front, barely brushing across Kara's chest (maybe a bit more than absolutely necessary). "One day," she whispers, lips brushing the shell of Kara's ear, "you're going to tell me what that means."

"Will I?"

"You will."

Kara starts off at an easy trot, doing her level best to keep from jostling Lena too much. "Miss Luthor, I don't know if you know this, but I'm the Girl of Steel. I'm pretty tough."

"I have ways of making you talk," Lena husks, voice dropping an octave as she stealthily nips Kara's ear, following it with a lick of her tongue. 

Kara is proud of herself. She doesn't even drop Lena a little.

***

_ "It appears that Miss Luthor has been injured and is now being carried to the finish by Supergirl. What a good friend! Not everyone would do that." _

_ "You might even say she's a _ super _ good friend," Amy snickers. _

_ "That was _ terrible _ , Amy." _

_ "You're just jealous I thought of the joke first. And our last runners are now past the 10 Mile Mark. And among them is a very inspiring young man who is running the race with his younger sister on his back. Tina has their story…" _

***

They cross the finish line, grinning- though Supergirl's face is redder than usual and Lena Luthor is noticeably smug. Kara hustles Lena over to the medic station despite her many protests, stating that she's going to go fly a lap around the city to make sure all is well. She's gone in a flash, and moments later Kara Danvers appears looking a bit harried. "You're hurt!"

Lena tips her head up and pulls her into a kiss. "It's just a mild sprain, I'll be fine in a couple weeks."

"You know what that means, right?"

Lena's brow furrows. "I can't say that I do."

"You can't wear heels. You just have to be little. For _ weeks _." Kara's grin is wide. 

Lena frowns. "I don't recall that being one of the restrictions-"

"It is," the medic wrapping her foot informs her wryly. "You have to wear a boot for a few weeks, so no heels higher than an inch."

Lena's frown deepens at this. "That really puts a damper on my wardrobe…"

Kara rolls her eyes fondly. "Can I take her home?"

"Absolutely. Supergirl already did an x-ray, so just go see your doctor on Monday if you need any pain medication. Ice, rest, and elevation are your new best friends for the next several days, alright?"

Lena huffs, and Kara smiles at the medic. "Thank you. I'll make sure she behaves."

The medic's lips quirk up at the corner. "I'm sure. Oh, and Miss Luthor, before you go, I have something unprofessional to ask of you."

Lena eyes the man warily. "Alright…?"

He digs into his pants pocket, and Kara tenses imperceptibly until her produces a pen and paper, holding them out to Lena with a hopeful expression. "My niece thinks you're the coolest person ever, and it would make me the coolest _ uncle _ ever if I could get your autograph for her?"

Lena blinks. "You want _ my _autograph?"

"Well, I mean if you don't mind. You'd be doing me a solid, though. I love that little nerd, and this would make her whole week. She wants to be an engineer when she grows up. You're kinda her hero."

Lena ducks her head, smiling shyly, and accepts the pad and paper. "What's her name?"

"Maddie. She's 13."

Lena scrawls her name and a short message neatly onto the paper before handing it back. "Tell your niece I said hello."

"Will do, Miss Luthor. You both have a great night!"

"You too!" Kara says with a grin, helping Lena as she balances on her newly-acquired crutches. 

They start off to where Frank is waiting with the car.

"This was a fun day," Kara decides, head tipped up to the sky as the meander through the dwindling crowd.

"Speak for yourself," Lena mutters, swinging her crutch at Kara's leg half-heartedly. "I have to limp around for _ weeks _."

"That's what you get for smug happy-dancing."

Lena turns to Kara with her biggest sad eyes. "My leg hurts."

And, on cue, Kara melts immediately. "I know, sweetheart. Want me to carry you?"

Lena nods, still pouting adorably, and Kara scoops her up easily into a bridal carry, noting that Lena suddenly seems much less sad. "You just wanted to be carried."

Lena ducks forward, pressing a kiss to the underside of her jaw. "I only ever want to be carried home by you."

Kara pretends to ponder this before meeting Lena's lips with her own in a chaste kiss. "I think I can live with that."

"Good." Suddenly, a thought enters Kara's brain, and the smile on her face is enough to rouse Lena's suspicion. "What?"

"Are your legs tired?"

Lena's brow furrows. "I mean, yes, why?"

"Because baby, you've been running through my mind _all day_."

Lena arches a brow, fighting a grin and mostly succeeding. "And just for that bad joke, now you're not getting laid."

"Let's face it, bad jokes are the only reason I _do_ get laid."

"You're an idiot."

"But I'm _your_ idiot, right?"

Lena sighs, setting free the adoring, exasperated _loving_ smile she's been holding back. "Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hi, hello! I am working on all of your prompts, I promise! It's just that life is a mess  
Lol  
Much love to all of you, and I always love hearing from y'all!


	6. "How could you?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from @Thetamarine
> 
> Lex makes his big reveal. It... does not go as planned.

_ "Denial is a powerful thing. It was in front of you all along, and you couldn't see it. Couldn't see that Kara Danvers _ is _ Supergirl." _

Lena watches, mouth dropped open in shock. "No, it's… she wouldn't do that, she's my friend, I- Kara wouldn't do that. Not to me."

"But she _ did _ . She lied, for _ years _ , to your _ face,_ and you're such a fool for believing her. So sentimental. You always have been."

She grits her teeth. "Shut up."

He laughs, choking a bit on his own blood. "All your friends, your _boyfriend_, they all lied, because they don't trust you. And why should they? You're a _ Luthor _, after all."

She swallows harshly. "No, they- they trust me. They're my friends."

"You really think so? Then where are they? Why are you down here, alone in the dark, with _ me _?"

The heavy thud of boots just outside the room announces Kal-El's presence far more effectively and dramatically than Lena can, and she watches, smug, as he hauls Lex roughly to his feet, caring little about the bullet wounds. He turns his steely gaze to her. "Thank you for your assistance, Miss Luthor. The House of El appreciates your efforts and aid."

She smirks lazily. "Anytime." 

Lex gapes at her. "What-"

"God, you're such an asshole." She turns to Kal-El, ignoring her brother. "I believe that the Fortress is the most secure location for him?"

"It is. Even if he were to escape, he wouldn't survive the climate."

Lena nods, satisfied, before turning her attention to Lex. "You're evil. Rotten, from the inside out, and you don't deserve any more time or effort or worry from me." She nods to Kal-El, who starts manhandling him toward the door.

"You can't _ do _ this! I know you care, Lena. I know you're furious that you've been lied to, deceived, _ betrayed _ by your so-called friends. They all knew, and they all _ lied _ . You can keep a brave face with me all you want, but I _ know _ you, Lena Luthor."

"No," she says, turning away. "You really don't."

***

Lena strides into her apartment, and upon seeing Kara lounging casually in the livingroom, completely surrounded by pizza boxes, she yells, "You've been Supergirl this whole time and never told me?! Kara! How could you do this to me? To _ us _?"

Kara freezes, brow furrowed, and glances down at herself, floating a few inches above the couch and shoveling six large meat-lovers pizzas into her mouth in rapid succession. "I- technically, yes? I mean, like, you figured it out, like, two weeks after we met, so like, yeah, no, I didn't ever _ tell _ you, but, um… wait, why are you being so weird?" This thought causes her to drop her current slice into an empty box on the coffee table and float over cautiously. "Oh my g- _did J'onn jedi-mind-trick you too_? 'Cause if he _did_, I'm gonna whoop on him- I don't care if he _is_ my dad-"

Lena shakes her head with a grin. "No, he'd never. I'm just trying not to disappoint my brother."

Kara's brow furrows. "You disappoint your brother as a hobby, Lena. I'm pretty sure that if you ever needed a resume, 'disappointing evil family' would be on your special skills. Are you sure you're alright?" she asks, putting the back of her hand to Lena's forehead (as though she'd be able to feel the subtle difference in temperature a fever brings).

Lena rolls her eyes with a fond, exasperated smile, taking Kara's hand between both her own and kissing her knuckles. "Yes, true, but he worked so _ hard _ to make his reveal big and dramatic. It seemed unfair to not react at all, you know?"

Kara considers this for a moment with a thoughtful frown. "Alright, fair enough. But do you know what I think would, like, _ really _ sell it?" At Lena's quirked eyebrow, Kara grins, slow and warm as the summer sun. "Fake angry sex."

Lena tips her head back and _ laughs _ . "I _ knew _ it was going to be something along those lines…"

"Or, y'know, make-up sex, or 'please forgive me' sex… really any emotinally-charged sex. For the aesthetic."

"Oh, how open-minded of you."

Kara shrugs agreeably, draping her arms over Lena's shoulders. "I'm flexible, that way."

Lena arches an eyebrow in challenge. "Prove it."

And with a lascivious grin, Kara bends, scoops Lena up behind the knees, and carries her off to the bedroom to do exactly that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
Just a little quickie for you on what looks to be a lovely Tuesday.  
Still slowly working my way through these, but I'll always take more ideas! My ADD haunts me...
> 
> (Also an important note: you know how in the last prompt, Lena rolled and sprained her ankle really badly while running a marathon? Well, exactly one day after posting that, I *actually* rolled and sprained my ankle like an idiot while walking on flat ground. Life imitates fanfics, people.)
> 
> Always great to hear from you all here and over on Tumblr (where I am @deadbiwrites), and have a fantastic day!


	7. "And who are you, exactly?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Lena and Kara being of a similar mind when it comes to picking costumes...

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Your _mom_ is ridiculous,” Kara shoots back.

Alex smirks. “I’m telling her you said that.”

“Aleeeex,” Kara whines. “Would you please just help me? _Please_?”

Alex throws her hands up in exasperation. “We’ve been to like, four costume shops! It’s literally a party Lena’s throwing, not the Met Gala.”

Kara fixes her with an incredulous look. “Have you _been_ to one of Lena’s parties?”

“Just put something on and call it a costume!”

“No!”

“Augh, god. Why am _I_ stuck helping you with this anyway? Where’s your girlfriend? This whole thing is her fault.”

Kara’s face falls into a pout. “She has to work, that’s why I’m stuck with no costume- half of a couple’s costume is lame and sad. She said she might be able to get away, but that I should maybe get another costume. Just in case.”

Alex sighs, throwing an arm over Kara’s shoulders and pulling her into a tight half-hug. “I’m sorry, kiddo. That _does_ suck.”

Kara shrugs helplessly. “Yeah, well, it happens, I guess. What are you going as, anyway?”

“A lumberjack.”

Kara shoves at her. “That’s not even a real costume for you! You wear flannels and jeans all the time!”

“Hey, excuse you, I bought a _beard_.”

“Thought since you came out you were done with beards,” Kara snickers.

Alex rolls her eyes. “Oh my _god_. Seriously, just find something, so we can go, J’onn has his actual job to do today, so…”

And then, Kara sees it- the perfect costume, on a mannequin across the street. “Alex. I know what I wanna be.”

“Well thank fuckin’ god. What is it? Cop? Mouse? Disney Princess?” Seeing the wig in her sister’s hands and following her eyes to the ‘costume’ in question, Alex lets out a startled bark of laughter. “Oh my god. Kara, _no_.”

“Kara _yes_.”

“She’s going to hate it.”

“We’ll see.”

********

The party is in full swing by the time Kara and her friends arrive. Alex (wearing a heavy flannel shirt, cuffed jeans, a fluffy beard, and _wielding a frickin’ axe_) makes a bee-line for Sam, who is… dressed as a tree. Because of course she is.

James (Han Solo), Lucy (Princess Leia), and Winn (Luke Skywalker, complete with floppy blond wig) stand and gawk for a moment before disappearing into the crowd, leaving Kara standing against the rail, surveying her friends and shaking her head in amusement.

There’d been a lot of whooping and hollering when Kara had shown off her costume, and okay, _maybe_ this shade of lipstick is a smidge dark for her, but _still_!

“Miss Luthor! I thought you weren’t- oh.” Kara turns to see one of the guys from Accounting (Darryl? Dave? Dan?) dressed as a zombie and positively _gaping_ at her. “Oh, um, hey, I thought you were, uh… somebody else.”

And Kara is _giddy_, because she was kinda worried she wouldn’t be able to pull it off. The costume itself had been easy enough, but it was the _vibe_ she knew she’d struggle with. Lena puts off a unique sort of energy that Kara isn’t quite sure she’s mastered.

“Really? Who?” Kara arches a brow and smirks at him, and he splutters and scurries off.

“That wasn’t very nice of you,” a familiar voice drawls.

Kara spins to see the _real_ Lena Luthor, looking up and her, head cocked and hands on hips, posing exactly like-

“Oh my _god_.” Kara recovers quickly and smirks, arching a brow. “And who are you, exactly?” she asks, as though the answer isn’t _very_ obvious.

Lena puffs out her chest proudly.”I’m Supergirl!”

Kara looks her up and down (and up. And down...) “Cute.”

Lena suddenly crosses her arms over her chest, brow crinkling as she struts confidently in a circle around Kara. “Golly, Miss Luthor, there seem to be hijinks afoot.” Her cape and blonde hair swirl around her dramatically as she turns face to face with Kara.

Kara laughs, loud and clear, totally ruining the Lena-vibe she’d been so concerned about. “Golly? I’ve never said _golly_.”

Lena grins up at her, hands on her hips again. “Well that’s just not true. I can very _distinctly_ remember you saying golly at least once…”

Kara flushes slightly. “That was a special circumstance.” She steps a bit closer to Lena, forcing her to tip her head further back to maintain eye contact. “I remember Supergirl being… taller.”

Lena’s eyebrow quirks up slightly. “Yes well, what can I say? Kryptonians shrink in the wash sometimes.”

Kara snorts. “Oh, do they?”

Lena nods, face serious and eyes sparkling. “They do. I suspect Luthor involvement. It was after I used your shower.” Kara laughs and flushes a bit as Lena pulls lightly at the hem of her suit jacket and snorts. “I can’t believe _I’m_ your Halloween costume…”

“Ditto,” Kara says with a wink. She studies the suit. “Where did you get this?”

“It was one of Jess’s suggestions for a last-minute costume this evening. I thought it’d be funny.”

“It’s… _something_,” Kara murmurs, eyes tracing the lines of the familiar suit on a less-familiar body. This… absolutely shouldn’t be hot. Should, in fact, be very weird, for both of them, but seeing Lena proudly wearing her family crest is… distinctly _not_ weird. It is very much something else.

There’s a _very_ un-Supergirl-like look on Lena’s face. “_Really_? Do tell.”

“Well I, uh, um-”

_“Lena!”_

They both turn to see Winn bounding up to them, somehow already a little tipsy. “Hey, I- whoa.” He looks between them, blinks several times, and grins. “I don’t remember what I was gonna say, but clearly these drinks are good.”

Lena laughs. “Glad to hear it, Skywalker.”

Winn grins and whips out his (admittedly very cool) lightsaber, swinging it around and making the requisite sound effects. Kara quickly joins him, ruining any remaining image of Lena Luthor as she darts around with her friend, leaving the _real_ Lena laughing and shaking her head at them. Once they nearly knock over a waiter, however, the game is called and they make their way further into the party.

“It’s a LuthorCorp tradition, one of the only ones I kept,” Lena explains. “Well, it used to be a masquerade for the executives and investors, but I figured a big costume party with the employees was more fun.”

“And you were correct,” Winn agrees. “Hey, look, your sister!”

And it is Alex, palling around with Sam (who is actually a _confusingly_ _pretty_ tree… Kara chooses not to dwell on it).

“Oh my _god_!” Alex yells, startling half of the people around her. Sam looks over and immediately starts laughing. “Why? Why are you _both_ like this?”

Lena grins and twirls, hair and cape swishing perfectly. 

Kara poses, smiring and arching a brow at them in the best imitation of her girlfriend she can muster. “Pretty badass, right?”

“So you’re Supergirl, and Kara is you… Hey, Lena, you know all those times someone told you to go fuck yourself?” Sam muses. “Because-”

_“Sam!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, y'all!!
> 
> Still slowly working my way through prompts! I have a sinus infection and nothing but time on my hands- please entertain me by giving me more. The goofier the better.


	8. 99 Drunk Balloons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @nanialbee9, who wanted some drunk Kara goodness

Okay, so look.

Kara’s not, like, a _prude_ when it comes to alcohol. She’s down for sneaking a nip of Alex’s whiskey, if only to laugh at her sister’s indignant squawking when she spots Kara’s plunder. She’s cool to drink ridiculous, fruity nonsense with Nia, and to crack open a beer with Clark after choring (read: heckling him from the porch with Lois) on the farm. She’s especially fond of wine with Lena, the way her eyes get brighter and her laughs louder and her lips wine-stained and irresistible- not that Kara is really all that resistant to those lips, anyway…

So yeah, Kara’s no teetotaler. She can handle her alcohol, no problem.

Obviously.

Alien booze, however… she doesn’t have a _ton_ of experience with that. She’s only ever really tried it the one time, and Mon-El had given her the strongest possible shot (like an asshole), and the resulting awful hangover had kinda soured her to the whole thing.

But Lucy is in town for the night, and she’s managed to smuggle not only herself and Vasquez but a bottle of alien booze out of the desert base, and she’s so proud of herself for it that Kara knows that the gig is up before it’s even cracked open.

Lena’s stuck at work, because… something. Kara didn’t- she was _paying attention_, okay? It’s just that none of the words sounded like real words. But the gist of it was that Lena’s not coming. Which is cool, she’s busy and important and she’s always trying so _hard_ to be everywhere for everyone else that Kara doesn’t have it in her to be upset. Even when it’s, like, _super_ lame.

Ha! Super lame!

“What was that, Kara?” Lucy asks with a devilish grin.

“Nothing. I’m just funny,” Kara informs her, taking another (less than) dainty sip of her drink.

“But are you funny on purpose?” Alex muses.

“Everything I do is on purpose,” Kara sniffs, promptly spilling her drink across the table. A bit fuzzy, but still clear enough to feel the weight of stifled giggles and knowing smirks, Kara rights her empty glass and nods. “See? I was finished with that.”

“Oh my _god_, she’s wasted,” Nia cackles, delighted.

“I am _not_!” Kara shouts, instantly shushed by her giggling friends. “I am soberly perfect.” Kara’s brow crinkles, and her head tips to the side. “Oh, wait, no…”

“Oh, honey,” Alex coos at her, pulling Kara snug against her side. Kara briefly considers shrugging her off, but being cuddled is like, her favorite thing in the world, so she decides to roll with it. “Where’s your wife?”

Kara huffs loudly. “She’s not my wife.”

“Not _yet_,” Lucy says. “What is it, three more weeks?”

“Four,” Kara corrects with what is definitely _not_ her ‘dopey Lena smile’, shut up, Alex. “That’s why she’s stuck at work, I think. Doesn’t wanna worry about stuff before the wedding. Except for, like, the wedding. Hey, d’you think I could get her to do the Cupid Shuffle with me?”

“Only if it’s horizontal,” Lucy says seriously. Kara nods thoughtfully at this.

Alex snorts wine out her nose.

The night continues, the drinks keep flowing, and now they’re all laughing and no one seems to really know _why_, exactly, but they also can’t _stop_.

Kara’s butt is vibrating, currently, which is at least a small part of why she’s laughing, because it _tickles_ and oh. Oh! It’s her phone! She fishes it out with no small degree of difficulty.

“Kara’s pants! How may I direct your call?” she chirps.

There’s a soft laugh in her ear. _“Hey, love. Are you having fun?”_

“Lena! We’re having the most fun of anyone! Alex spat wine everywhere, and Nia might be- yup, she’s asleep. _Nia!_ But yes! Hi! Hello! How is your work going?”

Lena snorts. _“It was fine, I’m done now, just about to get in the car and head home.” _

“Yaaaaaaay!”

_“Have you been drinking a little?”_

“Nope! I’ve been drinking a _lot_,” Kara says with a grin.

_“Do you want me to come pick you up on my way?”_

Kara positively _beams_. “Heck yeah, please! Vasquez left, and Nia is asleep and Lucy said something about ‘paratrooping’ that made Alex all red and spit more wine…”

Another snort. _“Alright, I’m on my way. You’re at Alex’s, right?”_

“Yup! Oh hey! I didn’t tell you the best part!”

_“What’s that?”_

“I get to see you!”

There’s a huff of what Kara knows after several years to be fondness. Or exasperation. Really they’re one and the same, in her experience. _“Oh, lord. You’re a flirty drunk, aren’t you?”_

“I have no idea! Am I? And is it working, because I would not mind seeing a boob this evening. Would probably really make this night a ten out of ten, for me. Because boobs are _great_. ‘specially your boobs. Like, wow.”

“Gross, Kara!” Alex yells, shoving Kara sideways so she flops off of her sister and onto the floor.

“Ow.” Kara turns on her best puppy eyes, though they’re wasted on the non-video call. “Alex hit me.”

_“I’m sure she’s sorry.”_

Kara hums suspiciously before whisper-shouting, “Are you sorry you hit me?”

“Nope!” Alex says, swatting her on the butt.

“She’s not sorry at all!” Kara gasps. “She hit my butt, and I did _not_ like it! Why do _you_ like that?”

There’s dead silence on all sides before Lucy rolls her head enough to give Alex a shit-eating grin. “You owe me $50.”

_“_My _ears_!” Alex wails, immediately grabbing the nearest bottle and upending it into her mouth in the quest for amnesia.

_“Okay, so… that just happened. I’m gonna come up to get you, and then we’re gonna go home and I’m gonna not see your sister for a few days. Okay?”_

“Okay! She’s mean, anyways.”

_“Yes she is.”_

_***_

Lena knew what she was walking into. She’s dealt with drunk people before- she’s _been_ a drunk person, probably with far more regularity than is entirely healthy. She’s handled drunk girlfriends, even.

However.

Drunk _Kara_ is another matter entirely.

“_Baby_!”

This is Lena’s only warning before her arms are fully of a warm, wiggly, _very drunk_ Kryptonian. Lena manages to catch Kara _and_ herself, barely, only stuttering half a step backward at the impact. “Hi there.”

Kara snuggles deeply into her embrace, pressing her face to Lena’s neck and breathing deeply. “Y’smell so nice. How d’you _always_ smell nice?”

Lena coughs, fighting the good fight against the flush creeping up her neck. She ducks her head to the side, smiling sheepishly and giving the still-conscious occupants of the room a wave. “Hello.”

Lucy offers her a lazy half-wave and Alex glares while Nia snores away. “Hey hey, Luthor. Gonna take her home?”

“Well I’m not flyin’, that’s for _sure_,” Kara laughs, and Lena suppresses the urge to shudder as Kara’s hot breath puffs against her neck.

“Can’t have Supergirl knocking a jetliner out of the sky,” Lena says with a smile. “That’s a lot of paperwork for you.”

Lucy waves that away with a slow grin. “Nah, I’d just make Alex do it.”

Alex, without looking over _or_ breaking the seal of her lips on the bottle, stretches her leg out, plants her foot firmly to Lucy’s side, and shoves hard, sending Lucy flying.

And with Kara now mouthing wetly at her neck and murmuring things in Kryptonian that she’s _extremely_ glad only she can hear, Lena gives them a parting wave and starts to struggle her way down the hall with Kara’s weight heavy against her side.

“How are you so heavy?” she groans playfully, shifting a bit so Kara’s arm is thrown over her shoulder and hers is wrapped snugly around Kara's waist.

Kara pouts at her, the new position preventing her from being able to reach Lena’s neck with her mouth. “You saying I’m fat?”

“I don’t think anyone on Earth could call you fat. You _are_ shockingly heavy for being as thin as you are, though. I wonder if your bone or muscle structure is denser than ours? Or if it’s a result of Earth’s gravity…”

Kara’s pout deepens. “Sounds like you’re calling me fat with science.”

Lena huffs at her affectionately. “Don’t be a brat. Did you have fun?”

Kara’s face lights up. “We had so much fun! We played games, and Nia learned why she shouldn’t play shot poker with Lucy and Alex, and it turns out that Lucy mixes _really_ good drinks with the stuff I drink- d’you think she practiced? I bet she practiced. We should go ask!” Kara turns on her heel, only stopped when she feels Lena tug her backward by a belt loop. She tips her head back until she can see her upside-down girlfriend- nope! Wait! _Fiancee!_ “No?”

“No. Not unless you want to learn what paratrooping is,” Lena chuckles.

Kara’s nose wrinkled. “I prob’ly don’t.”

“Probably not.”

“Can we get balloons? I just- I really think I need to get a balloon, y’know? You ever just really need to have a balloon?”

Lena grins. “I can’t say that I have, but sure. We can stop and get you a balloon.”

“You’re the best fiancée anywhere, ever. And I’d know, ‘cause like, I’ve been to other anywheres _and_ other evers. And yeah, you definitely win the fiancée contest. By a mile. Because nobody else got their fiancée balloons.”

“_Deeply_ impressed that you managed to say fiancée correctly three times when you can’t walk straight.”

“That’s ‘cause it’s fun to say! And fun to think! We’re almost married! That’s _nuts_! Who said we were allowed?”

Lena pops onto her tiptoes to plant a sound kiss to Kara’s flushed cheek. “We did, I think.”

“Oh, yeah, right. We’re so smart, for doing that. ‘Cause now you’re my _fiancée. _Which is fun to say. Know what else is fun to say? _Balloon_. Balloon, balloon, balloon. Y’ever do that thing, where you say a word so many times that it doesn’t even sound like a real word anymore?”

“Synergy. Margins. Quarterly…” Lena laughs as they finally, mercifully reach the elevator. “Pretty much any time I have a board meeting, at least one word sounds made up by the end.”

“That makes sense. Hey! I bet I can be a balloon!”

“What do you- _Kara_!”

Kara grins down at her, hovering a foot or so off the ground. “This is fun!”

“Kara, you can’t be a balloon right now, what if someone sees you?”

“They’ll think they’re drunk.”

“That only works when they _are_ drunk. Right now the only drunk one is _you_.”

“’m not drunk, you’re just blurry,” Kara giggles. “Cute blurry.”

Lena hooks her finger through Kara’s belt loop again when she starts to float too high, relieved when it brings her closer. “Can you be a balloon closer to the ground?”

“I dunno, ‘m just a balloon, Lena, duh.”

Lena snorts, tugging her into the elevator when it arrives, resigned to her fate. “You’re a very talkative balloon.”

“Am I being a _bad_ balloon? You gonna _pop_ me?”

Lena raises an eyebrow. “Is this… supposed to be a euphemism?”

“What’s a euphonium?”

“Right, not a euphemism, got it.”

Kara blinks at her, eyes too-bright in that way they get sometimes when she’s overtired (or, apparently, drunk). “Am I annoying you?”

“No more so than usual,” Lena grins. At Kara’s crestfallen look, she pulls her close until she can wrap her in a proper hug. “You’re not being annoying, love, just funny. And I’m really happy that you had such a good time with your friends, especially since I feel so bad about bailing on you last minute. I’ll carry you home any day of the week, Kara Danvers, because I love you.”

“Even when I’m bein’ a balloon?”

“Nobody I’d rather have on the end of my string,” Lena confirms, thumb tracing over the braided metal band of Kara's betrothal bracelet.

Kara nods with a big, goofy smile, pressing a kiss to Lena’s mouth that tastes… not quite like anything Lena’s ever tasted before. Something sweet and sticky and not exactly unpleasant. “Awesome. Love you too. Can we still go get a balloon?”

Lena laughs loud and bright in the tiny, snail’s pace elevator. “We can get you a dozen balloons.”

(Kara remembers none of this the next morning, and emerges from their bedroom squinting and questioning the large bouquet of balloons emblazoned with messages ranging from 'It's a Boy!' to 'Get Well Soon!'.

Lena is only too delighted to remind her.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more weeks until I can enjoy my life again!!!!
> 
> Love to hear from you, feel free to drop a prompt below (I get to them all eventually), happy holiday (or lack thereof!) of your choosing!


	9. "I don't care that it's 2AM, we need pie!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @littlemousejelly

“I don’t  _ care _ that it’s two AM, we need  _ pie _ !”

Lena groans, head  _ thunking  _ heavily onto the workbench. “We’ve made 11 pies. None of them have worked. I need  _ you _ to just admit you were wrong and accept the d you’re getting on your baking exam. We’re not even supposed to be in here this late.”

Kara frowns at this. “I’m not taking a D in baking, Luthor. Only idiots get D’s in Bake Tech.”

“If the Crocs fit…”

Kara valiantly ignores her. “C’mon, teach me something!”

Lena huffs and stands, brushing off the flour she can feel on her face. “I don’t even know what else I can teach you, honestly. I mean, we’ve been at this for hours, now- you might just be bad at baking.”

And Kara  _ is _ . Like, she  _ really _ is.

There’ve been flat, too-dense baguettes, loaves of bread that are tough because she kneaded them overzealously, lumpy muffins, and let’s not bring up the time she’d mixed up the sugar and salt for her pastry cream and had made a smooth, gag-inducingly salty mixture that’d had both of them sprinting to the nearest trash can (and Lena’s still not entirely convinced that that hadn’t been Kara’s attempt at a prank).

And now tonight, she’s made pie after pie after pie, and they’re all just… fucked, somehow. All in different ways. A crust that’s crumbly instead of flaky, a massive crack down the center of the pumpkin pie, burnt edges, forgot to blind bake before putting in the filling… the list of crimes against baked goods goes ever on. It’d be impressive, if it weren’t so sad.

Lena’s always thought herself a good tutor- she’s always managed to help her students improve by at least a full letter grade, and that’s something she’s prided herself on. But it seems she never realized that much of her success hinged on having had good  _ students _ .

Not that Kara is a bad student. No, if anything, she’s one of the better ones- driven, dedicated, enthusiastic… she’s had Lena reevaluating the entire concept of idiot Culinary jocks a few times. But then she forgets to use oven mitts or a towel and burns the shit out of her hand, or Lena looks down to see the obnoxious Crocs Kara loves so much ( _ “Mario Batali is a bad dude, and the fact that Crocs are associated with him is a  _ crime.  _ I’m gonna fix it.” _ ), and the need to rethink the order of things vanishes.

Kara’s pouting down at her with big, sad eyes. “Please?  _ One _ more try?”

Lena sighs. “One.  _ One _ more. But if you fuck up again, I’m going home.”

“So if I don’t fuck up, you’ll stay?” Kara asks hopefully.

Lena wipes a smear of blueberry filling from two pies ago off of Kara’s nose. “I’m going home either way.”

“Rats.”

Lena snorts. “Alright, c’mon. What other ones are on your list?”

Kara flips through her list. “Um…. lemon meringue! Oh, I like lemon meringue!”

“You like everything,” Lena chuckles, clearing her throat when she hears the fondness in her own voice. “And no, we’re not doing a lemon meringue.”

“Aw, why?”

“Because I seriously don’t have the mental or emotional fortitude to watch you destroy a hundred eggs tonight. Stick to easy stuff.”

Kara blows a raspberry at her, but she grins after, so it’s probably fine.

Two hours later, they sit, watching as the pie cools on the rack. Kara hovers anxiously in the background.

“It looks good, right?”

“It does,” Lena confirms, surprised herself.

“And the edges aren’t too brown?”   
“Golden and perfect.”

“Pecans are, um… nutty?”

“Kara, it looks great, okay? Honest.”

Kara lets out a breath. “Okay, sorry, just… I’ve been, like, super nervous about this class… pretty much the whole time I’ve been at NICA, ‘cause I  _ know _ I suck, and you’re being, like, so cool, helping me out and trying to help me get better and I just  _ super _ appreciate all your time, and help, and, y’know,  _ you _ . I don’t want you to feel like I’m not trying, or something, because I  _ promise _ I am, I just suck, is all. And-”

“Kara,” Lena says, gripping the sleeve of her no-longer-white jacket and tugging her to a halt. “I know you’re trying. And you’re… getting better. A couple more months and you’ll be golden,” she assures her, setting up a joke that could possibly backfire but could also possibly cheer her up.

“My exam is in two days,” Kara says with that rare wry tone that Lena likes.

Lena puts on a showy grimace. “Oof, yeah, then you’re fucked.” Kara starts laughing, and Lena allows herself a grin. “Come on, if we leave the pastry lab looking like this you’re gonna get us both kicked out of the program.”

They clean the lab in companionable quiet, Kara no longer needing to ask where everything goes after several weeks of working in the lab with Lena. Once the dishes are washed and dried and stored away, the wooden tables are wiped, the floors swept, and the stainless appliances polished, they again approach the pie. It hasn’t fallen or started emitting a toxic gas as yet, so Lena is hopeful. They grab two plastic sporks that’ve been living in the student lounge (read: several tables and a microwave in a glass fishbowl for potential students to gawk at them while they eat. And no refrigerator, because Culinary and FBM students are disgusting) for at least as long as they’ve been at the NICA.

Lena cuts into the pie, holding her breath and letting it out in a relieved  _ woosh  _ when it cuts clean and even. At Kara’s questioning look, she smiles. “Good so far.”

Lena ‘plates’ a slice on a napkin, and Kara watches anxiously as she takes a bite. “So?”

Lena chews thoughtfully. “Smooth, with a good crunch element from the candied pecans. Crust is light, flaky, but holds the filling… good flavor balance…” She grins over at Kara. “That is a B+ pie, Kara Danvers.”

Kara whoops, the sudden noise echoing in the empty kitchen lab. “Heck yeah!”

Lena watches with begrudging fondness as Kara leaps and dances around victoriously. “How’d you even think of chocolate pecan pie, anyway?”

“Oh! It’s my fo- eep!” She trips over seemingly nothing and crashes to the ground, taking a stack of stainless mixing bowls with her. 

Lena hurries over and finds Kara sprawled on her back and groaning ( _ and what a sight that is _ ), a large metal bowl over her face. She squats and lifts the edge hesitantly. “You okay?”

Kara’s flushed a brilliant red. “I’m dandy, just... very embarrassed.”

Lena laughs and flips the bowl off of her completely. “Why, are you trying to impress me? Because I have to say, you made good progress with the edible pie but lost it with the…  _ this _ .”

“What? Impress- why would I wanna impress you?”

Lena grins, taking in Kara’s still-red face and how she avoids meeting Lena’s eyes.  _ Huh. _ “No idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sneaky sneaky of an AU I'm working on that just so happens to work for this prompt!


	10. "I don't know how you get into these situations..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @vox-ex

_ “I really don’t understand how you get yourself into these situations,’’  _ Lena mutters around the knife clasped in her teeth as she uses both hands to tug at the waterlogged netting. Satisfied that it’s far enough away from Kara’s skin, she begins hacking at it.

“What was I supposed to do, just  _ let _ them fish there?” Kara asks, standing semi-meekly in a puddle of seawater on Lena's italian marble floor.

Lena grunts as she manages to saw through one of the ropes. “No, just… how?"

Kara flushes crimson. “I was dropping off a friend.”

“A friend,” Lena repeats flatly. “In the middle of the Pacific?”

“Yes.”

“Did this friend have gills, perchance?”

“... maybe.”

_ “Kara,”  _ Lena laughs, shaking her head. “We’ve talked about this.”

“I  _ know _ , but I just… she needed help. And the DEO-”

“-isn’t what you thought,” Lena murmurs, eyes sympathetic. “I know.”

“Anyways, I was like,  _ so _ close, too- I’d already gotten her where she needed to be, and I was on my way back-, then I heard a dolphin, and it was  _ clearly _ hurting, so I went down, and he was tangled in a bunch of netting- illegal netting! And it wasn’t just him, a few other dolphins were too.”

Lena’s eyes flash. “Did you see the boats? What company they worked for?”

“Oh, I  _ saw _ the boats,” Kara grumbles. “My friend Arthur took care of them, though.”

“Arthur…?”

“Oh! Um… Aquaman?”

Lena snorts. “Jesus. Of course, why would you not know Aquaman?” At Kara’s pout, she continues her careful sawing. “Alright, sorry, continue.”

“Anyways, I’d already been up for a long time, and I was like,  _ really _ pushing my powers to the limit on that trip out there. And then there were all the dolphins, and I was holding my breath a bunch and having to swim pretty deep- by the way, it like,  _ royally _ sucks, being that deep underwater. There is  _ no _ light, at all. And it sounds weird, and it’s-” She cuts off, shuddering slightly. “I dunno, man. The ocean is beautiful and amazing and must be protected, but it freaks me the heck out."

"That's fair, it's not my favorite either. So, the net?"

"Right! So turns out, I like, sapped my powers doing all the ocean rescuing, and I got my foot caught and I struggled a bunch and sorta kinda almost drowned…"

_ "Kara!"  _ Lena yells, slapping at Kara's legs through the netting.

"Hey, I am  _ weak  _ right now, woman! That means no hitting!"

"Sorry, I'll hit you when you feel better."

"... thanks, I guess? Anyways, obviously I'm fine, Ar-Aquaman saved me. Even brought me back here! He's a nice dude."

"If your friend rescued you and dropped you off, why are you still wrapped up in a fishing net?"

"..."

"Kara?"

"Okay, so he's not  _ that _ nice: he said he thought it'd be funny."

Lena snorts, grinning victoriously as she finally cuts the last bit of the net free, moving to her feet just in time to catch Kara as she staggers forward. "Hey there, Supergirl, take it easy."

"'m tired," Kara murmurs, soaked to the bone and shivering in Lena's firm embrace. "And cold."

Lena tucks a lank lock of hair behind her ear and presses a kiss to her forehead. "Okay. How about the world's hottest bath to warm up and scrub the ocean off of you, and then bed?"

Kara hums in agreement, stumbling a bit as Lena half-carries her off to the en suite, leaving the very heavy fishing net on the kitchen floor to worry about later.

Lena starts the hot water running in her ridiculous, amazing tub before they work together to strip Kara out of her suit (and with as clingy as the material is when it's  _ not _ soaking wet, that's no mean feat). Thoroughly exhausted, Kara trips her way into the tub, and when Lena moves to pick up the shopping wet cape, she pouts and makes grabby hands at her. "Please? You always make me feel better…"

Lena shakes her head, chuckling at her utter inability to say no to Kara  _ ever _ , before stripping out of her own clothes and lowering herself into the scalding hot water.

"Mmmm," Kara hums happily, wrapping Lena up with arms  _ and  _ legs _ . _ "Much better."

"I'm gonna boil alive in here," Lena laughs, dropping her head back onto Kara's shoulder. "This is how I die- turned into soup in my own bathtub."

Kara giggles, nosing at Lena's neck. "My  _ favorite  _ soup." Lena can feel the smile that spreads across Kara's face. "Makes sense, since you're already my favorite thing to ea-"

_ "No,"  _ Lena says firmly (though it's undercut by her smile), clapping a wet hand over Kara's mouth and sloshing some water over the side of the tub. Kara's eyes are squinty and twinkly as Lena feels a wet heat across her hand. She recoils on instinct. "Did you just  _ lick _ me?"

Kara shrugs with a devilish smile. "You usually respond better when I lick you."

"Oh  _ god _ ," Lena laughs. "you know I got in here to help you feel better but I think all you wanted was to make terrible sex jokes."

"And for you to be naked," Kara corrects. "That part was very important to me, and it is  _ definitely  _ making me feel better."

"You're a scoundrel," Lena tells her, dropping a quick kiss to her lips before settling down again. 

"I know. Don't tell anyone else, though. I have an image to maintain."

"Noted."

It's quiet for a bit as they just take break, soaking (or boiling) and enjoying each other's company before finally, Lena speaks. 

"I can't believe Aquaman's real name is  _ Arthur _ ," she mutters. "What a nerdy name. Who names their kid Arthur?"

Kara grins. "Wait 'till you hear about Nightwing…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to write some soft nonsense in this time of plague! Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Stay safe, stay healthy, and, if you can, stay home.
> 
> Much love, y'all


	11. Super-Handsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @numberonefjordfan2020 prompted:
> 
> "a video of supergirl grabbing lena luthor's ass starts circulating and it's very embarrassing for sc but extremely funny to their friends"
> 
> (I went a little off-book, but I hope that's alright!)

**Th**e day starts like any other, honestly.

Like, _sure_, Kara’s never thrilled when she wakes up 20 minutes late and has to use superspeed to get through her morning routine and into the office on time, but it happens regularly enough that she’s just sort of used to it by now. Like, the sky is blue, the grass is green, she manages time poorly. Whatever.

But she does get to work on time, with just enough to spare that she can make a brief detour to Nia’s desk for the coffee her protege has already bought for her, thank her profusely (with perhaps minor promising of firstborn children), and slip into the morning meeting just as Snapper, James, and Lena start handing out assignments for the day.

“Well, well, good of you to join us, Ponytail. Let me guess, a family emergency kept you out all night again?”

_‘I mean, that Abraxian wasn’t my family, technically, but someone’s family, so…’ _“Something like that. Sorry.”

Lena catches her eye and quirks a brow in question, but Kara just shrugs easily and sips her coffee, pulling a silly face at her friend when Snapper’s attention moves away from her. When her eyes uncross, she can tell Lena is fighting not to laugh, eyes sparking with mirth as she bites her lip. Kara takes another sip of coffee, feeling a bit smug that she can get Lena to smile without even having to say anything to her. That’s real talent, right there.

Especially since Lena has to stand up at the front with James, who has been by turns cold, dejected, and surly toward her since their breakup (a big, real, final one) a few weeks prior. Lena had said that the whole thing was a mistake, that she should’ve never gone for it in the first place because she’d been right the first time- they’d had some chemistry, after all, but it certainly wasn’t compatible long-term. 

Which… Kara can certainly relate. Like, a lot.

Especially about the whole… James being kind of wounded about it part. That part had really sucked- when he’d done it with Kara, who he’d gone on like, a date with, it’d resulted in him deciding to become a vigilante. Rao only knows what he’ll do when it’s someone he dated on and off for over a year...

_“Ponytail!”_

Kara jumps, realizing too late that her wandering attention hasn’t gone unnoticed. “Yes, sir?”

Snapper rolls his eyes. “Great, now that you’ve stopped orbiting Saturn, you wanna go get that article started?”

Kara’s eyes widen slightly in a panic as she realizes that she has no idea what he’s talking about. “Uh…” Behind his back, Lena catches her eye and nods subtly. Thank Rao. “Yes. I super do.”

Lena snorts, James sighs deeply, and the meeting is adjourned.

**

“So what exactly am I supposed to be doing today?” Kara asks Lena as they stroll out of the conference room together.

“Well unfortunately for you, you have to interview a big-time CEO. You have a meeting scheduled with her in three hours.”

“You?” Kara asks hopefully.

“You’re very sweet,” Lena chuckles. “No, Elena Watts. She’s a real estate developer, and she runs a nonprofit organization for homeless youth. It’s one of the articles we’re doing for next month’s spread. Contrary to popular belief, Cat and I weren’t the only women with high-profile jobs in this city. ”

“Oh, that’s pretty cool! Have you met her?”

“Not personally, no, but I have donated to her charity- it’s a very good cause, especially the outreach they do with queer youth.”

Kara elbows Lena gently. “You’re such a softie.”

“Mmm, maybe. But if you tell anyone, you’re fired.”

Kara clutches a hand to her chest, feigning horror. “Why Miss Luthor, what a blatant abuse of power!”

Lena shrugs. “I’m a Luthor, darling, I have to keep up appearances somehow.”

“Ouch,” Kara laughs. “See you at lunch?”

“Only if lunch includes a milkshake- I have a teleconference with _both _boards today. Unless you feel like joining me?”

“Wow, well as fun as that sounds, I’m gonna go do _literally _anything else.” Her comms crackle to life, alerting her of a hostage situation downtown, and Kara sighs. So much for a work day. “Alright, well, I’m, um, gonna _go_… see what I can find on Elena Watts. Maybe over another cup of coffee at Noonan’s.” She widens her eyes a bit, trying her best to convey that she’s going to be on Super-duty for a little while.

Thankfully, Lena picks up on it and grins. “You just want sticky buns.”

“Lena, I always want sticky buns. They’re like, my second favorite thing to eat.”

“Oh? What’s the first?” Lena asks, voice just a bit lower than usual. 

Kara opens her mouth and closes it, flushing slightly as she averts her gaze and adjusts the laptop bag on her shoulder. Stuff like that has been happening more and more, and she’s not 100% sure what to do about it. Because on the one hand, it makes her stomach do flips and tie up in knots and makes her brain do this… staticky thing where nothing filters in or out, just a pleasant buzz of how funny and smart Lena is and how much Kara likes hanging out with her and being flirted with (because that’s definitely what’s been happening, even if neither of them is really ready to address it) and just generally looking at Lena.... who is currently biting her lip and grinning up at Kara, and that buzz makes her kinda dumb, which is just really unhelpful. But on the other hand, it’s also kinda awesome and Kara really enjoys it, and-

_“Kara?”_

She spaced out again. Crap.

“Um. What time are you free for lunch?”

Lena sighs, seeming slightly disappointed that Kara isn’t flirting back at the moment (and thank Rao Lena can’t read minds), but she smiles back easily enough as they step off of the elevator. “I should be done by two.”

Feeling emboldened, Kara turns so she’s walking backwards in front of Lena and grins. “It’s a date,” she says with a grin, ducking forward to press a quick “friendly” kiss high on Lena’s cheek. She whirls and jogs out the double doors, leaving Lena smiling exasperatedly after her.

**

It is genuinely baffling to Kara that people still commit crimes in National City. It’s not even an ego thing, really, since Kara tries to keep herself humble (even when she manages to wrap up a hostage situation within twenty seconds of arriving on-scene without injuring any of the criminals or damaging the building too badly). Like, yeah, she gets that there’s a certain element of crazies who just sorta gravitate to places with a local hero, the big-bads who have their own suits and geek-toys and abilities. _Them_, Kara gets. Kinda sorta. But the regular ones, who are armed with like, pistols? Or knives? Just regular man made stuff without even the benefit of magic or kryptonite or _something_?

_Why? _

She’s sure that if she asked, Lena would have some sort of statistical thing about large cities and poverty and all sorts of other factors that would end up making Kara feel like a jerk for being uncharitable to the criminal element of her city, but at the moment she’s mostly too annoyed by the fact that she has to spend her weekdays chasing them around instead of chasing stories.

Once all the hostages are freed and the cops secure the scene, Kara departs, flying into the alley behind Noonan’s and changing into her regular clothes before she heads inside to do a bit of research before her meeting with Elena Watts in a few hours (just because she’d used it as a cover doesn’t mean it was a bad idea…). She finds her favorite little two-person booth tucked into a quiet corner, plugs in her laptop, and gets to work, asking the waitress to please keep both the coffee and the sticky buns coming.

She gets a surprising amount done by the time she needs to leave for the interview, having a good foundation for what she wants to write and who Elena Watts is.

Ms. Watts turns out to be a pretty nice lady around Eliza’s age, if a bit busy and distracted by the steady flow of people in and out of her office. She answers all Kara’s questions with aplomb, happy to elaborate on most every point and eager to draw attention to the rising issue of homelessness among children and teens in the US.

“When I was young, my dad lost his job at the auto plant. It was supposed to be a temporary layoff, but the factory never reopened. We ended up losing the house, and we lived so far from our extended family that staying with them wasn’t much of an option. We lived in our SUV for six months, sleeping at shelters every now and again, if we could find one that allowed families to stay together. We showered at the local YMCA. Five people and a dog, living and sleeping in an old station wagon- even _now_, it sounds ridiculous. Eventually, we got back on our feet, but I never forgot that. It was just six months, but it was- and remains- the scariest, most uncertain time in my entire life, and it shaped me in a lot of ways I didn’t expect. And there are kids and families who do that for _years_. I just want to help them the way I wish that someone had been able to help us.”

At the end of the interview, Kara thanks her profusely for her time and for sharing her story before hurrying off to CatCo to type up a draft for Snapper (_“What’s wrong with you, Ponytail, why is everything you bring me sappy and sentimental?”_), which she finishes an outline of just in time to send it off before running to Big Belly and L-Corp for lunch with Lena.

She greets the newest in a series of secretaries (Anna? Amy? Ava? Lena’s really missing Jess, these days, but from what she’s told Kara, Jess is kicking butt in her new role as VP of Operations and will probably take over for the COO when he retires in a few years), and the girl waves her in distractedly.

And that’s when Kara’s day goes from normal to not, because inside the office are two masked men holding a stone-faced Lena at gunpoint on her balcony and demanding… something, probably. Kara’s a bit distracted by the loaded gun aimed at Lena’s head.

“_Hey_!” she yells, attracting both their attention. They whirl on her and Lena’s eyes widen in alarm, and Kara suddenly realizes three things- 1) she’s in her Kara Danvers clothes, not the supersuit, 2) she can’t speed into the suit now that they’re both looking at her, and 3) she has no plan.

_Crap._

“Who the hell are you?!” one of them demands.

Kara… doesn’t have a good or snappy answer for that, and instead does the only thing she can think of- she throws the large milkshakes she’s carrying at them as hard as she can.

Which, in retrospect, is _too _hard, apparently because while yes, it is both funny _and_ gratifying to see two grown men get absolutely _leveled_ by a tasty dairy treat to the face, the one closest to Lena manages to elbow her in such a way that she falls backwards over the rail with an instinctual scream that makes Kara’s heart fly into her throat. She whips off her glasses, and by the time she’s out the window and speeding toward Lena’s flailing form, the suit is materialized. She gets under Lena, catching her carefully and dropping a bit further before slowing down (because she’s been made aware that when she doesn’t, the people she’s saving may as well be hitting the pavement), finally coasting to a stop about 20 feet from the ground.

Lena’s face is screwed up in a forced sort of focus, her hands clutching tightly at Kara’s shoulders and cape as she holds her breath.

“Are you okay?” Kara asks quietly.

Lena swallows thickly and nods, eyes still firmly closed. “I’m alright. Thank you- I’ll admit, I wasn’t quite sure how to get out of that one.”

“What was that? What did they want?”

Lena cracks an eye open. “Oh. you know, just my quarterly assassination attempt. I think my mother was starting to miss me, so she wanted to reach out.”

Kara snorts. “That _really _shouldn’t be funny.”

“Maybe not, but here we are.” Lena shifts a bit in Kara’s arms, cheeks a bit flushed from the adrenaline rush, and clears her throat. “Not to be rude, Supergirl, but do you think that perhaps we could continue this conversation… on the ground?”

“Oh. Oh! Yeah, sorry. I forgot we were, uh, flying.”

Lena chuckles as they ascend slowly back up to her office. “You forgot you were flying?”

Kara shrugs with an easy smile. “I guess you have that effect on me.”

Lena huffs a laugh against Kara’s neck, eyes squeezed shut again. They alight on the balcony, finding the two men still unconscious, covered in Kara and Lena’s lunch. Lena sighs as Kara sets her down, pinching the bridge of her nose. “What a mess.”

“Yeah, sorry, I sorta… panicked.” 

“I was so looking forward to a milkshake too…” Lena laments playfully.

“Well, then I have good news and bad news,” Kara says. She reaches out and gently wipes a bit of her own chocolate shake from Lena’s cheek with the pad of her thumb, tucking it into her mouth on instinct to get a taste of it. “The good news is, you do, in fact, have some shake _on_ you!”

“Whats the bad news?” 

“_Also _that you have some shake on you.” Kara laughs, gathering the two men in her arms and hefting them a bit so they’re easier to carry. “I’ll get you another one. Be right back.”

She drops the men at the police station with a brief explanation before flying back into the office. Lena hands over her discarded glasses with a wry grin.

“I figured you’d need these before the police arrive.” She’s putting on a brave front, but she’s clearly still more than a bit rattled, if her too-bright eyes and thundering heartbeat are anything to go by. Kara steps closer and opens her arms in invitation, and Lena doesn’t hesitate to step into them. “Thank you,” Lena says fervently, tucking her face into Kara’s shoulder and wrapping her arms tight around Kara’s waist. 

“Always,” Kara promises, daring to press a reassuring kiss to Lena’s temple (and getting a bit of Lena’s strawberry shake for her troubles) before wrapping her up even tighter in her arms. “Are you actually okay?”

“I mean, my fear of heights has been reaffirmed,” Lena jokes, “but aside from that, I’m not hurt.”

“Good. I don’t like, _love _people pointing guns at you. Just so you know.”

“I’m not a fan either, for the record,” Lena drawls, burrowing even closer. “Even though I know you’ll save me, it still puts a damper on my day.”

Kara huffs a laugh. “Same.”

They stay like that for a few minutes, until Lena’s calmed down enough to stop shaking and calls her assistant (Audra, apparently) in, telling her what’d happened and that the police would be arriving shortly to take her and Kara’s statements, and please advise the security team to let them up discreetly. After the cops arrive, it’s a blur of questions, and Kara has to concentrate on telling the story of how she’d panicked and thrown the milkshakes at the men, and one of them had knocked Lena over the balcony (all true), and Kara had yelled for Supergirl, who had knocked the men out on her way to Lena (also technically mostly true. _Technically_. _Mostly_.). The police are sure to tell Kara that next time, she shouldn’t throw things at people with guns, and also to tell them both how lucky they are that Supergirl had shown up when she did.

“She’s always there when I need her,” Lena agrees, throwing a sly wink over the officer’s shoulder at Kara.

Kara just shakes her head and smiles. Even almost dying isn’t enough to make Lena not flirt with her. The woman is truly a marvel.

Kara’s comms crackle again, accompanied by Alex’s custom ringtone on her cell, and after assuring the police that she has no issue with giving another statement if they need her to later, hurries over to the DEO (making a quick stop in the back alley to change into her suit).

**

When Kara arrives, she’s told that J’onn and Alex are waiting for her in the Directors’ offices. She makes her way there, waving to the agents and scientists she knows. But it’s very weird, because every time one of them sees her, they start giggling before quickly hurrying off in the opposite direction. Like, literally everyone is whispering and pointing and giggling, and it’s giving Kara such visceral flashbacks to high school that it’s all she can do to not check her cape for a taped on sign that says ‘_Kick me_’ or ‘_Freak_’.

(Kids are mean.)

By the time Kara gets to her destination, she’s _fully _paranoid, sure that someone’s playing a prank on her, somehow, and that everyone but her is in on the joke. She opens the door with more force than intended and catches it just before the handle puts a hole in the wall, throwing Alex and J’onn a sheepish smile. She closes the door extra gently and leans against it heavily. J’onn and Alex just stare at her, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“Busy day, Supergirl?” Alex asks, and after half a lifetime of spending time with her, Kara recognizes that she, too, is trying not to laugh. 

Kara’s had enough. “Okay, do I have something on my face? Or on the suit? Is someone messing with me?”

J’onn’s brow furrows. “No.”

“Then what’s the deal? Why is the entire DEO like… _laughing _at me? Did someone accidentally vent the lab fumes out into the main hub again?”

“No.”

“Did someone see me crash into that billboard last week?”

J’onn’s frown deepens. “_What_?”

“No,” Alex answers.

“Then why is everyone laughing at me?!”

“I mean, if I had to guess, I’d say it’s because of that,” Alex muses, nodding toward the big TV on the wall beside Kara.

She steps back to watch the news coverage of her dealing with the hostage situation this morning and frowns. “What, those guys? That was routine, what’s so funny about tha-”

“No, no, not that. _That_,” Alex clarifies, cranking up the volume.

_“...reports are saying that the CEO of L-Corp, Lena Luthor, experienced an attempt on her life early this afternoon. Sources claim that she fell from a considerable height-”_

“Hey, she was _pushed_,” Kara corrects.

“Shh!”

_“...caught by Supergirl, who may have gotten a little… familiar with her.”_

And there’s a video (clearly recorded on a cell phone but not the worst quality Kara’s ever seen) of Kara catching Lena and slowing to a stop above the sidewalk, of them talking quietly, of Kara’s hand definitely on Lena’s-

“Oh. Oh _no_.”

“Oh yes,” Alex drawls, clicking the TV off with relish, a large, evil-big-sister grin spreading across her face. “Congratulations, Supergirl- the world just watched you grope Lena Luthor’s ass.”

“But I’m not- I wasn’t _groping_, I was _catching_! My hands weren’t… If it was groping, I’d be all up on her, and I wasn’t!”

“Camera begs to differ. It’s already trending on Twitter in National CIty.”

Kara puts her head in her hands and groans. “Why?! I was trying to save her!”

“You were definitely trying to save _part _of her,” Alex agrees. “Granted, it’s a very _nice _part...”

Kara’s head pops up, and she shoots Alex a look that’s between a pout and a glare. “You’re not helping.”

Alex feigns confusion. “Am I supposed to be helping?”

“Alright, enough,” J’onn cuts in before Kara can retort. “We just wanted you to be aware. I don’t think that this is going to be taken for anything more than it is- a humorous moment in the middle of a successful rescue. You shouldn’t worry about the press.”

And truth be told, Kara isn't worried about the press- she’s worried about the fact that she’s going to have to face Lena after this. Lena, who she knows for a fact has google alerts set for herself, Kara Danvers, and Supergirl, a gesture which is normally actually sweet and kind but is right now definitely gonna bite her in the-

“Okay! So, is that all?”

Alex blinks, looks over at J’onn, and shrugs. “I mean, yeah. Try not to make a habit of groping your crush when you’re in the suit.”

“I wasn’t groping her-”

Alex grins. “So you admit you have a crush? Interesting…”

_“Alex!”_

**

J’onn’s prediction is mostly right- no one seems to be taking the shots of her grabbi- _saving _Lena as anything other than a funny blip of a moment in their coverage of it.

He was wrong about the sheer scale. The clip had gone totally viral in a matter of hours, and seemingly every major network in the country has run the clip at least once as a bit of filler-fluff, and almost every major network anchor (including the ones at CatCo, the traitors) has made at least a passing joke about Supergirl being ‘Super-Handsy'.

Which means that Kara is very late getting back to Lena’s office with replacement food. But like, she’s been busy, okay? It’s not like she’s avoiding Lena, or something, because she’s embarrassed- which she isn’t, because she didn’t do anything bad or wrong and-

Anyways, it’s well past sunset by the time Kara gets to Lena’s office door again. She hesitates outside it for just a moment before shouldering the door open and knocking tentatively.

Lena’s attention jerks from whatever she’d been absorbed in to Kara, and a relieved smile blooms across her face. “Hey there.”

Kara finds herself equally relieved to not experience a repeat performance of earlier scary situations. “Hi,” Kara says, unable to resist smiling back. She raises the bags and cup carrier. “I bring grease and milkshakes. Again.”

“Oh thank god, I’m starving,” Lena says, rolling her chair away from her desk and rising into a deep and probably much-needed stretch. Kara very determinedly does not stare at the slight sliver of soft tummy that appears between her blouse and skirt at the motion. “I’ve been staring at this screen for several hours. And Sam called to yell at me- she says hello, by the way- she and Ruby are in town next weekend.”

“Good!” Kara crosses the room to the couch as Lena does, easily spreading out the veritable buffet of fast food she’d brought over the coffee table. “I mean, not good that she yelled at you, or that you’re still at work, Miss Luthor,” she says pointedly, receiving only an unapologetic shrug in response. “But good that, um-”

“I get it,” Lena chuckles, resting a hand lightly on Kara’s knee and _boy_, if that doesn’t make Kara’s brain go fuzzy and dumb again… “Thank you, for checking in.”

“Of course I was gonna check on you, Lena,” Kara huffs. “Plus, I know you probably didn’t get lunch, so…”

Lena hums around a mouthful of burger, chewing until she can politely speak again. “Well it’s delicious. Did you make it yourself?” she teases with a sly grin.

“Oh, yeah, totally. Slaved away over a hot stove for this- I just wrapped it in Big Belly wrappers so you wouldn’t feel bad about it.”

“Very clever.” Lena pops the lid off of her milkshake and drags a fry through it (an advanced culinary delicacy Kara had horrified her with initially but had eventually become a bit of a guilty pleasure). “Although I have to say, traditionally you’d have to buy me dinner _before _you grabbed my ass.”

Kara chokes on a pickle. “Oh _no_,” she groans, dropping the burger onto the wrapper on the table and dropping her very red face into her hands as Lena laughs beside her. She peers out from between her fingers. “I am _so _sorry, I was just worried about you hitting the pavement and like, catching you in the least jarring way and I wasn’t paying attention to where my hands were and I didn’t even notice until I got back to the DEO and-”

“Well I have so say, I feel a bit offended that you didn’t even realize you were copping a feel...” When the only response is another groan and a deep flush spreading from Kara’s neck to the tips of her ears, Lena relents. “Kara, Kara, it’s fine!” she laughs, pulling Kara’s hands away from her face and giving them a grounding squeeze. “Nia’s been sending me memes about it all day, which has improved my mood significantly. On the grand scale of fallout from assassination attempts, this one was at least funny.”

“I know that’s _supposed _to be comforting, but all it makes me wanna do is wrap you in bubble wrap forever,” Kara informs her.

“Pass on that. But seriously, don’t worry about it- I know it wasn’t on purpose- unfortunately for me, you’re too noble to do something like that,” Lena laments playfully.

And whether it’s the knowledge that Lena is not, in fact, upset, the overall weirdness that has been this day, or this delicious burger fueling it, Kara feels a bit emboldened. “Hey Lena…”

“Yes?”

“What if I wanted to grab your butt? Just, y’know, as a hypothetical. For future reference.”

Lena quirks a brow at her, fighting a smile as she contemplates this. “Hmm. Strictly hypothetically?”

Kara scoots a bit closer on the couch. “Sure.”

“Well, you’ve already bought me dinner…”

“And lunch, technically. Even if I gave it to the bad guys.”

“True. Plus you saved my life, so that gets you some points, probably.”

Kara pauses in her sly scooching. “Oh, hey, wait, no, that’s not-” 

“Kidding, Kara. I know you’d never use that to your advantage. I, however, have determined that strong moral fibre and nobility do, in fact, earn you more points, which is _my_ choice on the matter and you get absolutely no say in it.”

“Oh. Um, alright, I think.”

Lena stares off into the middle distance, tapping her forefinger thoughtfully against her chin. Finally she shrugs. “Yes, I think you’re fulfilled the prerequisites for a bit of grab-ass today.”

Kara snorts, Lena laughs, and soon enough Kara takes her up on the offer.

**

“Hey Kara, remember that time you grabbed Lena’s ass and it made international news?” Nia asks around a mouthful of mushu pork.

“You mean last week? Yes, I remember,” Kara drawls. Beside her/halfway sitting on her lap, Lena snorts.

“That was the best.”

Alex glares. “Um, excuse you, no. No it was not. I had to sift through _so much_ thirsting over my sister on like, _every_ social media platform. It was the worst day of my life.”

Brainy’s brow furrows. “Surely that cannot be correct, Alex. Statistically speaking-”

Alex holds up a hand, cutting him off. “Trauma can’t be measured, Brainy.”

Kelly chuckles and presses a consoling kiss to Alex’s cheek, and it makes the tough agent melt into a doe-eyed puddle of mush that Kara snorts. And she says _they’re _gross... Kara sneaks a glance at Lena from the corner of her eye, and she catches Lena looking at her. She leans close and jostles her gently as she drops her head onto Lena’ shoulder. “We’re never gonna live that down, are we?”

“Probably not.”

“We have the worst friends.” When this elicits nothing but a chuckle, Kara tips her head back to see Lena still looking at her, a soft smile playing at her mouth and shining in her eyes. And like, this whole thing they’re doing is new, with the kissing and the _actual_ dates and the... everything else. But the thing where Kara catches Lena looking at her and she doesn’t look away? That freakin’ knocks her out, every single time. “Hey,” she manages.

Lena grins down at her. “Hi.”

So yeah. Maybe the initial circumstances weren’t _ideal_, and she doesn’t _love_ the mockery that’s been heaped upon her by all of her friends and loved ones (including Winn, who’d sent a missive from the future that literally just said ‘_LOL_’). But the fact is, Kara muses as she surges up just enough to kiss the corner of Lena’s mouth, that she doesn’t regret a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always a joy to get to write the goofy fluff!   
All of you out there during all that's going on, please stay safe, sane, and healthy, remember to be kind, and maybe (consenually) grab a butt today.
> 
> As always, I love hearing from you! Please feel free to yell at me here and on tumblr, where I am @deadbiwrites


End file.
